Hearts on Fire
by Queen-of-Ice101
Summary: There are some people who are meant to be, no matter what world they walk. Hearts tied together to the end of time, even when their futures walk posing paths that battle one another every step of the way. You can never fully escape destiny, and even that fight can be turned to light their hearts on fire. {A collection of oneshots written for the Shuffle Playlist challenge}
1. No Matter What They Say

Hello all!

So I am currently in the process of dying on my couch (so fun lol) and Cannot for the life of me seem to find the energy or brain to write in my multichapter stories. Sooo I have taken up a new writing challenge!

The challenge has been done multiple ways but the basic challenge is this: To pick a fandom and choose either a specific character, or a specific pairing, then choose or make a playlist of songs that you put on shufffle. For every song you wrote so e sort of Drabble, some play it with the rule that you have to stop writing when the song stops playing, but I have played it where I pick a song and write a Oneshot inspired by the lyrics are overall feel of the chosen music.

I want to do this multiple times for multiple pairings in Aveyond, but this first pairing collection is of coure MelxGyendal because crackpairings are life XD

In this collection there is no particular theme that I will be following, I may have oneshots that are cannon compliant, I'll have ones that are in a complete AU setting, I'll have ones that are offshoots of one of my fanficverses. It'll be indicated in the authors note before each fanfic what world the story takes place in as well as the song this was written too. IT can be a pain to google search so if you are wanting to hear the song each Drabble was written to, you can go to my profile page where I have provided the link to my YouTube, which luckily does allow me to make clickable. If you go to my playlists page I will have a playlist entitled Aveyond MelxGyendal Shuffle Challenge, the songs are in order of the oneshots posted a new song will be added for every new story update.

Hopefully you all enjoy^_^

Info for first Oneshot: Alright so this first one is an AU storyline, everything you need to know will he explains inside the story:) This particular one was written to the song No Matter What They Say by SVERCINA.

* * *

 **No Matter What They Say**

* * *

In the corner of a drafty basement of a grand manor stood a cot, broken down and threadbare. Upon the cot lay a girl of nineteen known only as Mel, caught in a restless sleep as the sun slowly came up over the city of Veldarah.

Above her a loud clanking bell suddenly started ringing, the girl giving a startled gasp as she sat up abruptly and looked out the window before hissing a series of fowl curses and leaping off her cot to reveal nothing but her underthings as she scrambled for the loose brown rags that laid over the back of the hard chair next to her cot. Clearly the other slaves that also slept in the basement had forgotten about her in the corner and now she was going to be late!

Mel threw on her clothes in record timing before shoving through the rickety door that separated her tiny makeshift room from the hall before hurrying past all the other open room doors and racing up the steep staircase to enter the large main house.

"Mistress Kora! I apologize, I was-"

"Silence you worthless slave!" A severe old woman spat, arms crossed as she surveyed the young woman in disgust. "You are late this morning, you will not eat today for your behaviour. You will collect all the dirty laundry and take it to the wash woman, then you will pick up all the items on this list before coming here to start cleaning."

A large list was shoved into Mel's hands and she nodded hurriedly before pocketing it and quickly slipping past, flinching as she was given a hard slap to the back of her head on her way. She rushed past the grand dining room where Mistress Kora's several children squabbled over the delicious food with a soft sigh as her stomach growled in hunger.

Quickly all the piles of dirty laundry from each of the bedrooms were gathered into one basket which Mel quickly retreated from the house with before anyone else could take notice of her. The other slaves of the household bustled around doing their jobs and Mel smiled at a few of them as she passed by.

The city was already up and going by the time Mel had made her way to the main city, the streets were filled with both citizen and slave mixed with some visitors from other cities.

As she moved Mel was forced to try and thread between people, nobles sneering at her as she passed and shifting to avoid contact with a slave. As they moved someone jostled into her hard, and with a hiss Mel felt the basket of clothes being knocked out of her grasp. She let out a muffled curse as she grabbed for it, dreading what would happen if any dirt got into the fine fabrics.

Before she could catch it however, a long arm grabbed ahold of the basket and pulled it out of her grasping hands, other hand catching the couple of pieces of clothing that had been about to fall.

Instantly Mel whirled on the individual to snarl at them for interfering, slaves that helped slaves from other households would get punishment for the both of them, only to relax when she came face to face with an oh so familiar slave who shot her a smirk as he handed the basket back to her.

"Careful there Mel, wouldn't want to get the mistresses clothes dirty now would you?"

Mel rolled her eyes irritably at the black haired male in front of her, a slave several years older then her that belonged to Mistress Kora's household as well.

"What are you doing here Gyendal? I thought that Lord Tenobar had made Lady Kora give you the day off to visit Te'ijal and Galahad." Mel asked, glancing over at the other slave as they moved through the crowd towards the launderers.

He shrugged, nudging her sideways out of the way of a noble who refused to move out of the staircase entrance as he shot them a black look and had the pudgy noble blanching and shuffling out of the way.

"Yeah well it seems that Lord Tenobar gave Te'ijal and Galahad both the day off, so they slept in. One of the other slaves let me know when I arrived that they usually aren't up on days off until closer to noon, so I'm passing time in the city." Gyendal informed her as they moved up the stairs into the upper levels of the city.

He spoke of his sister and her husband, one of the few slaves that did marry albeit in a rather unconventional way. The empress had decided on a pilot program several years ago where they planned to slowly have the most physically healthy and intelligent slaves brought together in marriage to eventually have children. The goal was to have only the strongest slaves carry on a legacy, and slowly but surely more slaves were being married off.

Before she could reply they reached the launderers and conversation halted as Mel turned in her basket of clothes, the woman overseeing things smiling with surprising kindness towards the two slaves before gently shooing them out so she could work.

Once they got outside Mel picked up their previous conversation.

"Well I'm afraid you won't have much fun passing it with me. I have a list bigger then the mistresses ego to deal with." She said, muttering the last part as to not be overheard by someone that knew Mistress Kora.

Gyendal laughed, green eyes flashing in the light.

"And what else am I going to do with my time? You know slaves aren't allowed to eat at restaurants or go to any of the social places." He reached around Mel to grab the list out of her pocket, almost without her notice.

"Hey! Stop that! Give it over!" She demanded, lunging for it only for him to hold it high over his head nonchalantly. "Gyendal! Stop being such a jerk and give me back the list!"

He mock tutted at her as he opened it to glance it over.

"My my, such impatience. Stop making demands of your elders, fool child."

"Child?! I'm eighteen you egotistical twit, you're only twenty three and half the time you act like a moody teen so you're hardly one to talk." Mel shot back at him, Gyendal only smirking as he held her at arms length to study the writing.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was monstrous."

"No I wasn't, now give it back before I make you!"

"Violence is frowned upon amongst slaves." The young man taunted, ignoring the demands of the black haired woman in front of him.

"Oh right, like that has ever stopped you." Mel snorted, deciding that desperate times called for desperate measures as she leapt and grabbed onto his arm.

"The hell?! Get off me!"

She nearly hung off the ground as she tried to grab the list out of his hands, fingers just snagging the paper and beginning to tug. Aggravation flashed across his features and apparently seeing that trying to shake her loose was futile he leaned over and licked her arm, the girl hanging off of it giving a yelp of horror and leaping backwards.

"Aw seriously? You're disgusting!" She hissed, wiping her arm off and glaring furiously at the man who smirked. "Goddess you're infuriating."

Gyendal shrugged before mockingly presenting the list and hanging his hands loosely in his pocket as he began to stroll down the street, Mel catching up quickly with a few extra steps.

"Well I aught to put that skill to use somehow. With Te'ijal gone and married what else do I have to do? I have long since graduated being a irritating little brother but it would be such a waste to simply mature and move on from those talents." He said with a smirk, clearly toying with her.

"Well do Aia a favour and get over yourself so I can get some peace for once. Goddess, it's like the world is conspiring against me today."

As if to punctuate her words her stomach gave a growl, both of them stilling for a moment before Gyendal sighed and shot her a sympathetic look.

"No breakfast allowed?"

"No food at all today." Mel grumbled.

His face darkened slightly, he never got that punishment due to being one of the slaves most commonly taking the biggest physical labour jobs, but the lesser slaves like Mel got it all the time.

"Don't look so moody, I'll just steal food from you." Mel said with a roll of her eyes, Gyendal shooting her a look said that he didn't believe she'd be willing to take food he needed and she stuck out her tongue at him.

Gyendal only laughed as they started for the first store, reaching over to drape one arm casually around her shoulders. At the sudden and unexpected contact Mel tensed, a blush starting to rise unbidden. She quickly turned away to look in the opposite direction, acutely aware of the way he casually leaned into her with every step before muttering a few choice words under her breath as he laughed at her discomfort.

Oh well, as long as he only thought it was discomfort.

"Alright, so what's the first shop on the list?..."

* * *

Close to noon she was abandoned to finish the errands while Gyendal went off to visit his sister and Mel did her best to finish her list quickly. Upon arriving back at the house she went about her usual chores, thankfully slipping under the radar as one of the slaves received the brunt of Mistress Kora's anger.

She worked steadily through the day, before slipping off outside behind the property to where the slaves were working and the garbage bins were stored while the other slaves ate their dinner to ignore the smell of food. According to the Empress law to prevent slaves from being worked to death they were only allowed to be worked until dinner time which was set by the Empress herself for slaves so Mel had the rest of the evening to herself.

She sat down on the lower level of the brick wall separating Mistress Kora's property from the one on the other side and kicked her legs slightly as she leaned her head black to gaze up at the stars above.

"Avoiding the others?"

Mel never bothered to lift her head to greet the newcomer as they picked their way over and sat down next to her.

"Of course I am. What else do I usually do when this happens." Mel pointed out idly.

Gyendal said nothing, but a moment later a warm bundle was pressed into her palm and she sat up abruptly and opened the small cloth bundle in her lap to reveal several pieces of bread and some meat. She looked up startled.

"Did you snag it from...?"

He shook his head.

"No, Te'ijal gave it to me after dinner. Master Lars isn't as stingy and doesn't have food rations the way we do here. There was enough from the dinner in her and Galahad's small shack that I was able to get some for you."

Mel nodded and quickly scarfed the food down before glancing over at the black haired male beside her and stilling.

"Gyendal, what's wrong?" She asked lowly, studying the tension in his expression.

"...nothing." He said after a moment, glancing around warily. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Mel hesitated before nodding. The slaves rarely took walks, most of them were too tired from the days work to go anywhere. If he was wanting to go for a walk, it was clearly something that he couldn't risk someone else hearing and she quickly stood, the two of them starting across the property into the grove of trees on the back of the grounds.

Once they were inside the trees their gait slowed before they came to a stop, Gyendal fidgeting nervously.

"Gyendal what-"

"I'm leaving Veldarah tomorrow."

It was like all the air left her lungs at once and she gaped up at her friend.

"W-what?!"

It was like his statement released a dam of words as he told her in a rush what was going on.

"They're calling it an exodus, several slaves that managed to buy their freedom have been doing this for years, rounding up a couple of a slaves at a timeand smuggling them out of the city under the cover of darkness. They usually get them to the pirate docks where they are paid to take the escaped slaves to Sedona, before sending for loved ones and getting them out every so often as to not be noticed. But this time is different. There is a new king in a city called Thais in the western empire, a young man named Edward that is sympathetic to the cause and wants to bring more solaces over for a new life. All of us are young and strong enough to handle the journey so we can make a new life, but this will only be able to happen once for who knows how long in one huge shipment because once all the slaves are gone the remaining ones will be cracked down on."

Mel stared at him as Gyendal paused and rubbed his face, betrayal and confusion coursing through her.

"So you're just...leaving me here?"

He flinched and shook his head.

"No! That's why I'm telling you, there's only a few spots left on the boat, and I secured two. Te'ijal and Galahad have been planning this for months and I was saving money from thefts and such, I want you to come too." He reached out a grabbed her shoulders urgently. "We can get out of this place Mel, go to somewhere we can be people instead of things. We can start our own lives be whatever we want to be!"

"Wait, you payed for my way too?!"

"Yes." He said curtly before skipping over that to his next statement. "The ship leaves tomorrow, I only just managed to get us a place. I didn't tell you because if I couldnNt do it, that would have crushed us both."

"Well why didn't you get my help on this you idiot?!" She hissed, keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

He stopped and shot her a look.

"And if you get caught? If I got found out I would have been whipped yes, then everything would return to normal because Mistress Kora's needs the physical labour and I'm one of her best slaves. You on the other hand..."

He didn't need to finish his statement. Mistress Kora had a policy when it came to misbehaving female slaves that did general work like she did, she would resell them to a friend. The only slave masters looking for slaves right now we're ones who wanted bed warmers...and more. Mel couldn't afford to be caught.

"Yeah." She muttered, grimacing at the thought. "When do we go?"

"Tomorrow night. The slaves are meeting outside the city at the west wall. There will be two groups of slaves heading to the pirate boat. The first group leaves at one and the second group departs at two in the morning so we can make it to the pirates cove by five thirty and load before the slaves are up at six."

Mel nodded, her hands trembling slightly at the prospect of what they were about to do.

"Gyendal. If we get caught...we'll get more then just a whipping." She whispered.

"Then we just can't get caught."

* * *

The next day passed as a blur, Mel pouring herself into her work in hopes of distracting herself from what was coming. During the small mandatory lunch break Mel took her food downstairs to pack her few belongings in a small sack that she stashed under her bed for that night.

Eventually dinner passed by and the slaves were sent to bed, Mel setting in her room and curling up fully clothed in her bed as she fell into a light and restless sleep. She was quickly jarred from it by the sound of tapping on the dirty and small window above her bed.

Instantly Mel leapt to her feet, wrenching open the window and gripping onto the bars that blocked her from the outside world.

"Is the door clear?"

Gyendal knelt in front of the window, visibly freaked out.

"That fool Kora walked out not even five minutes after I did, I very nearly was caught by her and she's loitering around smoking with her worthless husband. You can't get out that way." He hissed.

Mel froze.

"The back door is locked up tighter then a vault after the slaves are sent to sleep, I can't get out that way either!"

Gyendal studied the window with a glint of hidden fear in his eyes before grabbing onto one of the two bars blocking her window and ripping backwards with all his might. She heard a crack as the cinderblock it was imbedded in gave a little and he exchanged looks of elation with Mel as she shoved against it as hard as she could. With a muffled cluck the bar was ripped free and he quickly shoved it into the dirt against the wall to hide it before reaching down to accept her bag that she was shoving through the window.

Hands grabbed her wrists to anchor her as Mel walked herself up the wall before pulling her through the small hole. Mel immediately scrambled to her feet and pulled the straps of her bag over her shoulders as she and Gyendal raced down the back of the property to the property wall on the east side to climb over. Quickly before racing through the city towards the back wall. They reached the seemingly solid wall slower then Mel wished as her heart galloped out of control at the thought of being caught. They reached the dark corner and Gyendal shoved aside several bushes to reveal a hole, the two of them quickly squeezing through to the other side and into the group of trees several feet away where soft whispers could be heard.

"Gyendal, Mel. You made it."

Out of the crush of slaves dressed in ratty clothing stepped a red haired woman, her usually lighter and amused expressions solemn for once.

"Sister." Gyendal said lowly, nodding to the muscular blond man that came up to Te'ijal's side.

"I'm glad to see that you made it. Te'ijal and I leave with the first group in five minutes." Galahad said before pointing towards a group standing at the far end of the group of trees. "That's our group. We were hoping to see you before we leave. Good luck and we will be praying to the goddess that we see you safe and unharmed in the next group."

Mel and Gyendal both nodded, Te'ijal briefly embracing her brother who returned it before Galahad and his red haired wife turned and joined the others before departing into the woods minutes later.

The air in the jungle was cold and she and Gyendal quickly hurried to the other slaves, sitting close together to try and conserve heat for the hour long wait. Then finally, finally it was their turn.

"Group two, please stand and gather your things! Stay close friends and loved ones and keep with our group. If we get split up, just keep following the breeze which is blowing out over the pirates cove." Someone at the front of the group announced in a hushed tone, everyone in the group murmuring in agreement as they prepared to leave.

As everyone jostled about preparing for what came next Mel felt someone grab onto her hand and looked behind her startled, only to find herself face to face with Gyendal who spared her a strained smile as he pulled her out of the way of a man searching for his two children who were further up front.

"Are you ready?" He murmured, Mel swallowing hard and tightening her own grip on Gyendal's hand.

"As I'll ever be."

Then the soft comment was given and their group set off, fear shared by everyone as they began to make the nerve wracking journey through the jungle. They were a little over halfway through the jungle when something changed.

The insects that chirped constantly suddenly fell silent, and in the stillness the faint sound of yells and hoofbeats could be heard.

"They're coming!" Someone whispered, soft cries of fear echoing through the group.

"Everyone follow this way, and run!"

It was like a heard of people as everyone surged forward at once, holding tightly to their loved ones as they raced through the forest. The soldiers were getting closer and Mel leapt over a log, only to let out a cry as she landed and her foot caught on a root. There was a pop, and the young woman went down.

"Mel!"

Gyendal pulled Mel to her feet right away, the group pausing slightly as Mel took a step forward only to collapse as her ankle gave out.

"I can't walk, I hurt it bad!" Mel hissed out, terror clawing up through her throat as she found herself unable to get to her feet.

The group was frantic to get away but Gyendal dropped down next to her, panic written all over his face.

"You! We have to go, you need to leave her and come on!" The leader snarled, already urging the group away. "We don't have time!"

Tears streamed down Mel's face as she watched her dream of freedom back away but she said nothing in argument, instead shoving Gyendal at the group.

"Go! You can't miss this!"

He jerked roughly away from her push and turned on the group, waving them away with a shark movement.

"Then leave, before the guards come!"

They never waited a moment, the entire group turning and fleeing into the trees as Gyendal pulled Mel's arm over his shoulder and wrapped one around her torso as he pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell are you doing Gyendal?! That's your chance, your sister is leaving and you need to go with her! They told you, they can't wait!" She gave a awkward shake with the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders, anger and bewilderment filling her as he managed to get her slightly off into the trees off the path the group had already cleared.

"I'm not leaving here without you now, no matter what they say." He hissed, grip on Mel tightening.

"Wh-"

"Shut up and walk!"

They stumbled through the woods, one of the sets of hoofbeats getting closer and Gyendal suddenly pulled away from Mel, shoving her down to sit against a tree as he grabbed something out of his bag and flattered himself against a tree several feet away. Mel's eyes went wide and she opened her mouth to call, to stop him from getting himself killed but he waved for silence and she pressed a hand over her mouth, whole body shaking in fear as the hoofbeats got closer and closer.

Then, just as the guard began to go buy quickly as a viper Gyendal pulled an arm back and threw something, a soft whistle through the air being the only warning the guard had before the moonlight illuminated the dagger that plunged into the guard and knocked him off his horse.

Gyendal leapt out, grabbing the horses reins and pulling it to an abrupt halt before haphazardly tying it to a tree as he went around the animal and with a squelch retrieved his dagger. By the time he reached Mel she was already struggling to her feet but she never got the chance to get there as he swept her up into his arms and ran to the horse, throwing her on before swinging on behind her and pulling her flat against him as he gave a sharp kick.

"Wah!"

Mel couldn't help the soft exclamation as she held onto Gyendal for dear life, trees flying past as the wildeyed horse plunged into the thicket after where the group had gone.

"We're gonna get killed on this thing!" Mel whispered, her voice pitchy even in her attempt for silence.

"It's better then what will happen if we get caught."

The further they rode the louder the sound of the ocean became and Mel felt her heart leap into her throat as the other solders got closer still. Then suddenly Gyendal yanked the horse to a halt, helping Mel as she scrambled off the horse and somehow managed to catch herself on just one leg before leaping off and forcing the horse to face the way they had come. With a hard slap to it's rump the horse bolted back into the woods.

Mel's arm around his shoulder and her teeth gritted she lurched her way into the woods where the sound of the ocean came from, the two of them somehow escaping the clearing just as the guards rode through and right past with angry shouts.

"We're close." Gyendal breathed as they raced as fast as they could with Mel's injury down and path and finally onto a beach.

They stumbled down the sand towards where the boat was rapidly filling up and in a hoarse tone Mel called out.

"Wait for us!"

There was a gasp and the pirates turned in time with the slave-turned-nobles that had smuggled them here to gape at the pair of them stumbling across.

"The two of you that we had to leave behind!" Their guide gasped, racing over to come up on Mel's other side and help them faster towards the boat. "You made it!"

"And ridded Aia of one less slave hating guard in the process." Gyendal spat, His words bringing a grim smile to their guides face.

They were taken up the gangplank, finally reaching the deck of the slowly rocking boat as the pirates barked out orders and quickly prepared the boat for sailing.

"You made it!" The sudden cry came, Mel and Gyendal turning in time to see Te'ijal barrelling towards them with Galahad at her side.

The red haired woman threw her arms around the both of them before quickly pulling back to lean down and check Mel's ankle.

"How did you do it?!"

"I killed a guard and took their horse, otherwise we never would have made it."

Te'ijal nodded, stepping back as the pirates at lost last boarded the boat and called for sails to be raised. Mel clung onto the railing as with a lurch, the boat began to pull away from shore.

Every second of agonizingly slow movement away from the beach was heart stopping as at any moment the slaves aboard the boat prepared for the guards to come bursting through and stop them somehow.

But they didn't, and finally the moment each and every one of the, had been dreaming for their whole life happened as they nosed out of the cove and the wind caught the sails to push the boat into open sea.

Utter silence as people gaped over the side, watching the beach beginning to shrink. Then finally one of the pirate crew members stepped up to the upper deck with a grin.

"I'd be liken to formally announce that you all have finally crossed over into free water territory within the eastern isles. You'll no longer be actin' as slaves and we would like to welcome aboard a free people!"

Cheers went up and Mel let out a delighted cheer, turning impulsively and throwing her arms around Gyendal next to her. He stiffened instantly, bringing her down enough off cloud nine to begin to pull back. But he never gave her the chance as his arms came around her waist and he swept her up, spinning her around with a whoop.

"We're free Mel! Just like we've always dreamed!" He exclaimed in excitement, Mel holding onto his shoulders as she closed her eyes to keep from getting dizzy.

Joy welled up in her, laughter escaping her lips as she held on tightly to her friend and he set her down gently on the deck, Mel burying her face in his shoulder to blink back the tears.

"We escaped, I can't believe we escaped." She mumbled before pulling back to meet his eyes. "You stayed behind and probably saved my life, even at the chance of meeting the same punishment as me when we were caught. Why would you do that?!"

Gyendal's massive grin faded and his eyes became more serious and determined then she could remember as he tightened his grip and answered her question in a low tone.

"You know why."

He waited for her answer and all she was able to give him was a smile as she leaned into his embrace and pressed her face into his neck as she struggled to gather herself from the emotions of everything that had taken place that night. She felt him turn his head and lips ghosted across her temple as all around them the slaves cheered and laughed with friends and family over the escape.

It was real, they were no longer slaves. It was like they had always dreamed...

Freedom.

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	2. Black Sea

Hello all!

And now here is the second Oneshot! I hope you all enjoyed that last one and liked the AU twist I came up with:) This one is not full AU the way the last one was, this one instead is based off of a dark ending story for Darkthrop Prophecy I did a while ago called Shattered Truths. This particular Oneshot takes place between chapter five after the battle and before chapter six wher Uma and Nox come into the picture, sort of the after the fact bridge between the slight change in the dynamic between them that took place from chapter five to chapter six.

This CAN be read without having priorly read Shattered Truths and it should still make sense, but you will miss some minor background additions that rely on knowledge from the story.

This story was written to Black Sea by Natasha Blume.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Black Sea**

* * *

During the day Acropolis was a bustling a bright place, magical caves and a sparkling ocean that glittered with hidden mystery. Anyone that could find it through the Ashra Tombs visited as much as they could since the place just exuded calm.

But at night a change would come over the place, those magical mysteries revealing themselves through glowing wisps and the haunting songs of the mermaids. The usually sparkling waters of baby blue became black as night, sparkling in the light of the full moon.

On a low cliff that jutted out over a deep lagoon stood a single figure, form fitting coat clinging to the figures curves as they sighed and ran a finger through short black hair.

"Mel? What are you doing?"

The figure never turned, instead she watched out over the water as a man, or rather the vampire, picked his way over to stand at her side on the cliff.

"Have you ever heard the legend of this place Gyendal?" She asked quietly, her quiet voice still feeling too loud in the peace of the night.

"Legend? No, and since when have you cared for such things?" The vampire Mage asked sounding mildly amused by her unusual topic of conversation.

"The legend of the Black Sea. It's said that if you jump in at midnight it'll show you the truth of your heart. Truths you may be trying to hide from yourself will be revealed in the waters, and they always target the most important part of your life."

Gyendal raised a brow, studying her with scarlet red eyes.

"Is that so? And what pray tell has you so interested in this myth?"

Mel studied the water below, seeing a blue glow deep under the dark waves.

"Call it a flight of fancy if you will, but with the war over and everything falling into a normal pattern I have an unsettled feeling. Things aren't fully right, there's something off inside and for the life of me I can't understand what's changed."

"You believe jumping into the sea will reveal that to you?"

"I'm hoping."

She waited for him to scoff at her words but Gyendal said nothing, the vampire lord simply studying her in unreadable silence. She checked the watch she kept in her coat only to see that she had but a few minutes left before midnight and carefully she undid the coat, sliding it off to reveal swimmingwear as she let the silky black coat slide off her bare arms to land in a heap behind her.

Next to her she heard a shift of clothes and glanced over startled to see Gyendal placing aside his own red cloak, a tunic following soon after along with boots and socks. Soon he was in nothing but his trousers and with a small half smirk he stepped up to her side, white skin gleaming in the moonlight.

"We'll both do this then. Get the answers we desire."

Mel nodded slowly, reaching out a hand that her consort took without a word. Fingers wove together and they took a deep breath, watching the moon as the minutes ticked past until, suddenly everything glowed brighter. There was a complete silence that fell over Acropolis and in that moment Mel and Gyendal jumped.

The air washed over their body before they were plunged into the cold water of the Black Sea.

Mel's eyes flew open, her whole body jerking as the magic inside the water surrounded her and all of a sudden everything around her was in full and vibrant colour. There was the darklings whirling by, bringing with them snapshots of all the places in Aia she had seen in her travels. A haze of voices could be heard all around before a deep laugh broke through the noise, the sound startling Mel as she glanced over sharply at Gyendal only to see that his mouth was closed and he was staring blankly at his own vision.

That laugher... it was like them on a good day, inside jokes through the long audience sessions and laughter over quiet dinners together.

Soft voices and teasing comments, phantom fingers being dragged up her arm in passing and the soothing motion of her hair being combed through all washing over Mel, her head drifting back instinctively with the tugging as invisible fingers combed through her black hair.

Suddenly a shimmering face appeared in front of Mel and she just managed to keep herself from gasping at the image, finding herself face to face with a smirking form of Gyendal as hands came up to cradle her head and he grew closer. Her eyes began to drift shut but the vision suddenly flickered when her hand was squeezed tightly and given a tug up towards the surface.

Mel jerked in surprise, the movement partially yanking her out of her vision to realize that her lungs were burning and instantly she gave a strong kick towards the surface with the Real Gyendal following suit as they rushed to the surface and broke through with twin gasps.

She gulped down air, chest heaving with each heavy breath as she stared above her at the starry sky. Her focus was still on what had taken place below the water in the vision of the Black Sea.

"Damn."

Mel looked sharply over at Gyendal who had a look of such severe irritation that Mel nearly laughed.

"I take it that your realization was as welcomes as mine was."

He snorted.

"Understatement."

Mel laughed softly before shaking her head to throw the wet hair out of her face, slowing her head when she realized that one of the strands was too stubbornly stuck to her face. Out of the corner of her eye Mel saw fingers and she abruptly stilled as Gyendal reached over to push the hair back, Mel finding herself leaning into his touch as knuckles brushed across her cheekbone.

He stopped his movement at her action, watching as Mel quickly recovered herself to straighten her head with a hint of a blush which was rather unusual for how long he had been her consort.

"You saw me, in your vision." Gyendal realized, sudden understanding lighting in his eyes.

Mel met his gaze steadily, seeing what he was trying to hide as his face smoothed into a mask.

"And you saw me."

Gyendal's jaw clenched slightly and Mel waited, knowing that she was right by his reaction. Finally he sighed, shaking his head with a mirthless chuckle.

"You know, I knew this would come eventually. We were playing with fire, dancing on that edge. Love and hate are far to similar not to run the risk of getting ourselves in too deep to get out again." His hand drifted away, thumb brushing across her bottom lip very deliberately as he pulled his hand back. "I knew that if we played this it wouldn't end the way we thought. So it became a game of chance, between the two of us who's the first to burn."

"You knew, and yet you still played." Mel said bluntly, tightening her grip on their still joined hands.

"I did. Perhaps it was a fool thing to do, but I was never one to turn down a challenge. We were trapped together no matter what we did, and this was hardly the worse option to spend my eternity in." Gyendal said, his tone casual but his gaze searching.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, this was territory neither of them had touched. Anger was real, want was real, peace was real. They could act on their feelings, but they were never to discuss them.

Not unless they wanted to fall off the ledge of this careful balancing act they had been doing since that explosive day in the throne room.

"This game, have we both lost then?" Mel murmured, raising her chin challengingly as she met his gaze head on.

He shot her a dark smile, a hand settling onto her waist and pulling her to him as her hands settled on his bare shoulders. His eyes glittered with amusement and he tilted his head mockingly in response to her question.

"If this is loss then I don't believe I particularly care to win. We've failed the game and our little balancing act, so..." He paused there and leaned down, face inches away.

The last statement came as a whisper, cool breath fanning across Mel's face as she closed her eyes.

"Let's make it worth the fall."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue the story.


	3. Intention

Hello all!

So this is the third Oneshot in the Shuffle challenge. This one actually took longer then anticipated, as I actually started with a different main plot that completely ran away with me. I spent most of my writing time yesterday writing the other fanfic idea before realizing that it had totally gotten away from the message I had taken from the song. Lol so off I went, restarting and ending up with this:)

This fanfic is also an AU fanfic, but this time a modern day one! I won't say anymore at risk of spoiling, but I stepped a little out of my comfort zone for portrayal of Mel so I hope you enjoy since this is a little bit of an experiment.

This was written to Intention by Kiiara

* * *

 **Intention**

* * *

Thais, known as the shining capital of the Western Empire. It was the city of opportunity and offered work to people from far and wide. Main streets constantly filled with busy traffic as Thais became a round the clock destination.

Further off the beaten path was a series of side streets, fancy neighbourhoods with pretty trim and immaculate gardens. Which is why the figure in dark blue with a hood up tucked over their head in the misty sun was such an odd sight.

At first neighbours eyed the newcomer nervously, then just as quickly seems to recognize them as they spared smiles before returning to their activities. The figure suddenly turned right to jog up a path towards a stately blue house with white trim.

They strolled into the the house before reaching back to flip the hood back, revealing the face of the young woman framed by short black strands.

"I'm home!"

She shrugged off her hoodie and watched as a fat white cat jumped down from the arm of the couch to come thread through her legs, mouth opened in silent meowing. Mel laughed and scratched under the cat's chin, enjoying the feeling of the purr radiating through her fingers.

From the kitchen exited a violet haired young woman, drying her hands on a towel as she smiled brightly at Mel before raising her hands.

"Perfect timing, Edward was just about to send out a small search party. He was positive you had been gone for too long."

The signs were slow and halting, a few mistaken movements that had to be corrected but Mel understood all the same and rolled her eyes with a theatrical sigh.

"He's going to really hate it if I ever get a life that doesn't revolve around these four walls." Mel said with a snort, seeing Stella cover her mouth to muffle a giggle.

"I'm afraid you might be right. He talks about how much he wants you to be able to function again, his favourite baby cousin, but I don't think he'll be able to handle you having a life. Did I tell you, he's all panicked now that he learned that your tutor is suggesting a day trip to get you out of the city so you can test your adaptability in another environment?"

At Stella's statement Mel groaned, passing her cousins wife as she loped into the kitchen.

"Don't even talk about him, I have to deal with my tutor later as it is. I don't want to ruin a perfectly good conversation with discussion about him."

Stella came around to stand in front of Mel, shaking her head with a smile.

"I don't understand why you two fight so much and you act like you hate him. I've seen you interact outside of fighting and you act like good friends for the most part."

Mel grabbed a small chip bag out of the cupboard and took opened it to pop a chip in her mouth, leaning back against the counter comfortably as she shrugged.

"Not friends. We have an agreement, I won't kill him and he won't purposely pile more work on during our sessions." Mel quickly swallowed as her brows furrowed slightly. "Speaking of, I really don't think I need them anymore. My signing is flawless, I can drive just fine now and I've gotten accustom to all the other aspects of my new life for the most part."

Stella tilted her head.

"He says you still need more work so he stays until you don't."

"Joy." Mel muttered.

She saw Stella laugh and smiled wistfully. Her laugh had always been so light and happy, it made a person smile just hearing it.

She really wished that she could hear it herself.

A new person entered the kitchen and Mel looked up to shoot a smile at the brown haired male that grinned brightly at the two girls. He signed a greeting to Mel who gave a lazily salute as he passed her to ruffle her hair on his way to the fridge.

"I was getting worried, you were out for an hour."

"Terribly sorry about that, dad." She said teasingly, her cousin making a face of mock outrage before she saw him laugh and walk over to wrap his arms around Stella. The chocolate skinned woman leaned into her husband and Mel shook her head at their romantic and lovey behaviour although she couldn't help the fond smile that crossed her lips. She really loved her cousin, and Stella who was like a sister to her now.

On Mel's wrist her bracelet suddenly gave a flash of white to pull her out of her thoughts and Mel leaned forward to glare at the door, her bracelet going off in time to the doorbell thanks to the system that Edward had set up for her so that she could see when someone was at the door.

Stella and Edward left the kitchen to answer the door and Mel leaned back against the counter again, enjoying her chips as she ignored the presence of the new company. When a tall figure entered the room she pointedly ignored them. She wasn't able to do that for long however when several long fingers dipped into her chip bag and stole a chip.

"Hey!"

She swatted the hand that pulled back to quick for her to catch, the black haired male in front of her shooting her a wicked smirk and tossing the chip into his mouth.

"Gyendal! You freaking jerk!"

She saw him laugh at her comment, dark green eyes sparkling with mischief as he quickly sighed a reply.

"What a cheerful greeting Mel, it's nice to see you too."

Mel gave a roll of her eyes as she pushed off the counter to stand.

"What are we doing today oh obnoxious and irritating one?"

"We're going through University application paperwork, I brought a folder with all the extra paperwork you need to look through since you're going through their assisted education program for disabled students." Gyendal signed, Mel nodding and starting out to the main living area to the long hall that led to the back patio.

Mel pushed through the back patio door to situate herself on the mini couch, Gyendal taking a seat next to her and pulling a thick folder out of his bag. The next hour was spent going through booklets of information and paperwork for her entry into the program.

"See, this is useful help. Why can't you be this helpful all the time?"

He raised a brow.

"Why I'm always useful. I help you build your patience."

"Yeah, I have Edward for that so you aren't needed. He can't even say the word deaf without mentally preparing himself as if I'm going to shatter like a glass doll. I went deaf almost a year ago, and he still can't fully process it." Mel said with a sigh.

He shrugged at her dismissal of her comment, smirking slightly.

"Oh you need my help, you're positively hopeless when it comes to winning battles to do what you want without Edward hovering over you like a haunting spirit. You really need to get a spine, it's rather sad."

Mel narrowed her eyes at the male in front of her, severely aggravated by the fact that he was unfortunately telling the truth. But never one to back down from a challenge Mel resorted to the next best thing, obnoxious comebacks.

"Bite me."

Gyendal blinked, as if taken aback by her words before a slow grin crawled across his face. The black haired male suddenly leaned in, arm moving so that his hand curved over her shoulder furthest from him as he tilted his head in mock question.

"Is that an order Mel?"

Her eyes went wide as she read his statement and she reared back, her cheeks going bright red.

"WHA-what the hell?! No!"

She saw him laugh before pulling back and turning back to the paperwork as he signed his reply without looking up.

"Just checking. I'd hate to not be a help."

Mel spluttered, glaring at Gyendal who easily ignored her.

"You're such a creep."

He gave a lazily thumbs up before going right back into business mode, Mel left to catch up with the abrupt switch as she recovered from his comment.

Stupid jerk.

* * *

The rest of the session went relatively well and that evening after Gyendal had finally left, she quickly finished having dinner and cleaning up the dishes afterwards with Edward and Stella before heading upstairs to go through the paperwork.

As the night progressed however, her work slowed until she was sitting staring blankly at the papers in front of her.

She put on a good mask, pretended everything was okay. But every minute closer to tomorrow had her nerves beginning to fray.

Tomorrow would mark exactly one year since her accident and her going deaf.

* * *

Mel sat on the corner of the loveseat, flipping idly through a magazine as she cuddled with the household cat snowball. It was evening outside and although she had managed to hide away for most of the day to watch movies with the subtitles on but they had managed to drag her out for dinner and convince her to stick around. She was quite regretting that decision however as her already thin patience was slowly being worn down but Edward fussing over her.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Edward hovering around the edge of the couch. He was pretending to read as he watched her, but the upside down book in his hand was a very clear give away that he hadn't even taken even a word of that book in.

All her muscles were tense as he finally stood and approached Mel for the millionth time that day, reaching out to set his hand on her shoulder to catch her attention as he signed to her.

"How are you do-?!"

Mel instantly ripped her shoulder free, Snowball tumbling off her lap onto the couch as she shot to her feet to face Edward.

"Would you stop?! I'm not a child or some sort of invalid! I don't need your fussing, I don't want your concern, what I want is for you to back off!"

Edward pulled back, defensiveness in his expression.

"I'm just worried about you! You've been off all day!"

"And it's not going to help with you asking me the same question every half hour Edward! I'm fine!"

Stella came rushing down the stairs at the sound of the arguing and came quickly up to Edwards side, catching his arm worriedly as she stated between the cousins.

"You're not fine! You haven't been fine in a year Mel, you changed after your accident and going..." His signing faltered and Mel's tempter spiked.

"Deaf? Is that the word you were looking for?" Mel hissed, fists clenched. "It's not that hard to say Edward, D E A F."

"I-"

"You know what? I don't care. I'm going out."

She turned and stormed to the door, grabbing her coat and shoving her feet into her brown boots as she snatched a set of keys off one of the hooks and left the house with nothing more then a flash of her cellphone to Edward and Stella to show at she was still able to be contacted.

Then with a slamming of the door Mel peeled out of the driveway and out onto the road.

Her grip on the wheel was tight, eyes wet although she refused to let herself acknowledge it as tears. Her brain was on autopilot as she made her way to where she had been going since the accident that had deafened her as her way to connect to what she had lost. She just needed to get away, she couldn't handle this.

Mel followed the roads up through the city before suddenly pulling off through several side roads onto a gravel path that led outside the city. She drove all the way out to a bluff where she parked her car looking out over the city below. Hands trembling slightly she reached into her glove compartment and withdrew a CD, one of her favourites from before the accident.

She put the cd in, turning volume and base up as close to max as she dared before climbing out of her car and hopping up on the hood. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she allowed her head to droop forward as the base vibrated through her body.

This is what she was reduced to, trapped in her world of silence as she struggled to fight her way back to the word she could never fully be part of again. Didn't ever know what everyone was saying but knew they were talking so loud. It felt like every day she was drowning alone, no one to anchor her as the bitterness swept her out.

All of this because she had been late for work. Running across the intersection just as someone ran a red light, she had ever seen it coming and when it was all over the driver had walked away unscathed while she had been left in a two week coma. When she woke up she had lost a part of her world, lost in the silence.

She had expected to be able to sit out here as long as she wanted without disturbance when she felt a different sort of rumbling in the ground. Blinking she turned to face the road, watching as a black sports car carefully pulled onto the side of the bluff, Mel letting out a growl as she realized who was coming to invade her peace.

"Gyendal! What the hell do you want?!" She shouted angrily as she watched him get out of his car.

Much to her frustration he ignored her words, hands shoved deep into his leather coats pockets as he strolled over and stopped in front of her.

"Next time call someone when you want to take off like that." He said, slow enough that she could read his words.

"What are you doing here?" Mel bit out.

"You do foolish thungs when you're angry, I figure that if your cousins aren't around to handle it someone else might as well make sure nothing you do is damaging." He signed, having pulled his hands out of his pockets for easier conversation.

"I don't need a babysitter." She sneered, fists clenched in her lap.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not here to be one isn't it?" Gyendal signed back, Mel looking away with a hiss.

"Just leave, I don't want to deal with you."

"I'm not going anywhere Mel, not when you're like this."

Mel snarled through her teeth, eyes blazing.

"Goddess, what is wrong with you people! I'm not going to shatter the moment someone gets out of my face about this for five flipping minutes, I'm so sick of being babied and treated like an invalid just because I'm deaf! I don't need a pity friend so get out of my face and leave me alone!"

Mel moved to shove off her car hood, but to hands slammed down on the car on either side of her, her eyes widening in shock as Gyendal loomed over her. She slowly leaned back as the black haired male in front of her leaned into her space.

"I want to make something crystal clear to you Mel, I never was and I never will be a 'pity friend'." Each word was clearly enunciated and Mel could easily read what he was saying perfectly. "That was never my intention behind any of this, you of all people should know that I don't waste my time like that."

Mel was riding on her anger, to keep herself from hitting the emotional crashpoint and so she threw a challenge at the feet of the man before her without thought, pain bubbling up inside her with the desire to lash out.

"Really? Because I happen to remember reading Edward's lips in the reflection of the window when he pulled you aside and asked you to "be a friend" since I was 'all alone' and he was worried about me." Mel spat. "You aren't doing this for pity? Prove it."

In hindsight her words were rather stupid. Gyendal wasn't a personality that played pretty word games, he knew what he wanted and he went for it.

Gyendal's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he tilted his head slightly as he slowly replied.

"You, really need to learn how to shut up."

Mel never got the chance to react as he took advantage of her concentration reading his words and pressed his lips to hers.

Frozen in shock, she never reacted as he moved his lips across hers. After a moment of her lack of reaction he slowed, then began to shift back from her. That was all it took to snap Mel out of her frozen state as she surged forward after him and kissed him hard.

It was exhilarating, the sudden clarity to the chaos that had filled her mind as she grabbed onto his arms that caged her in on either side.

Finally they slowed and stopped, both catching their breath as Mel leaned forward to rest her forehead against his shoulder. After a minute he reached up, pulling her back so that she could see his hands as he signed.

"This was never pity, and if that didn't prove it I don't know what will."

Mel's hands gravitated to grip the open ends of his coat, pulling him closer as she allowed a hint of a smile.

"Not to worry, I think that quite perfectly cleared up your intentions."

* * *

So what did you think? Reviews are welcome! Flames shall be laughed at, posted for others to laugh at, and ignored as I continue writing stories.


	4. Dark Paradise

Hello all!

So here is the fourth challenge story:) This one took a tad longer then the others because I really wanted it to flow right so there were a few parts rewritten haha but I am finally satisfied and finished writing so it is time to share!

This particular story is actually cannon compliant in a way. There is only one tiny change that's made to the very end of TDP so none of the existing previous game storylines are altered in any way. This will have a darker spin on it due to the song, but I promise a happy(?) ending...mostly XD

The song is Dark Paradise by Lana Del Rey.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Dark Paradise**

* * *

 _It is said that when two people are meant to be together, it does not matter how much separates them whether it be time or walking apposing paths into their future. Even death cannot stop fate when two hearts are meant to be..._

* * *

As the Staff of Destiny floated across the room to the strangers hand Mel found herself scrambling back as the man flipped back his hood and smiled cruelly at Mel.

"Thank you child, you have no idea how long I have waited for this moment. So close to having you, then Gyendal failed me and I was left in limbo once again." The old man explained, glaring back at Gyendal who had just been pulled up from the prison below by several of the strongest darklings.

"W-who are you?!" She shouted, thrusting out her hand to summon the staff back.

The old man only laughed, the malevolent sound making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I am the reason for your namesake, and you are the catalyst I have been waiting for. I am Mordred Darkthrop!"

"That's impossible!" Edward shouted from behind her, Mel stumbling back into Yemite behind her.

"Y-you died!" She gasped out, staring in horror at the old man.

"Oh that's what they wanted to believe, but I survived. I had been learning dark arts more powerful then any current Mage could ever understand, preparing a way out in case something went wrong. As that part of my tower fell I opened a portal to the demon realm to fall through, and that day only one person died." Then Mordred scowled slightly. "I tried to open the portal from the other side, but I was not the chosen one to fulfill the prophecy. So I waited, and I watched. Then you came, the prophecied child who would raise the dark empire..."

He lapsed into silence then, studying Mel before raising his head and the staff.

"You did exactly what I needed, the initial fulfillment of the prophecy. But I have escaped and only one of us can hold this throne. I'm afraid you have just outlived your usefulness child, and it is now time for you to say goodbye."

Mel let out a cry of terror as he raised the staff, her friends all shouting out in horror and chains rattling as Gyendal strained against the darklings with wide eyes.

"No! That wasn't part of the agreement! What are you doing?!"

Mordred sneered, shooting a look of disgust at Gyendal.

"Your time with her as a human has made you weak, and you'll receive your own payment for that in due time." Then he turned to Mel who threw up the strongest magic shield she knew, only to watch helpless as with a meme swipe of Mordred's hand he tore it down. "Goodnight child."

Mel let out a piercing scream, throwing up her arms in useless defence as a blinding flash of light filled the room and the collapsing of a body to the ground.

The first reign was over, the Darkthrop Heir was dead.

* * *

With a strangled gasp a young woman bolted upright, blinking in the early morning light that filtered into her small room.

"Melina! Are you awake?"

The young woman rubbed her forehead tiredly, swinging her feet over the side of the creaking bed as she stood and exited her room into the main house with a yawn.

"I'm up Deron."

A burly man who stood at the oven stirring something looked over at the young woman with a nod as she sat down at the table.

"Took you long enough to wake up, we have to talk about something."

"Yeah, but we've talked about this." She sighed, tucking a strand of her black bob behind her ear. "I prefer being called Mel."

Deron dished breakfast into a bowl before setting it in front of her as he slid into the seat across from her.

"I know, it's just hard to get used to that. You only decided that two years ago, that was Thirteen years that I was used to calling you Melina. I still don't understand what prompted the change."

Mel shrugged as she shovelled a mouthful of food into her mouth.

"I don't know. It just felt right, Melina has always felt uncomfortable as it is. I just like it better."

Deron gave a resigned shrug.

"If you say so."

"I do. Is there any interesting jobs you'll be working on today?"

Deron got a calculating look in his eye as he leaned back and Mel perked up in interest. Her "adoptive father" had a most interesting job and Mel never ceased to enjoy learning and even helping him on his missions. After all, the job of a mercenary was never boring.

"Actually, that is what I want to discuss with you." Deron said, leaning forward over e table. "I have several small jobs I'm going to be taking care of, and in a few days I'll be heading to Sedona to handle a small...situation. I'm willing to take you with me as I usually do, however if you're open I just might have a more lucrative offer then petty theft and tagging along with me."

Mel grinned, setting aside her food in favour of hearing this offer. She enjoyed going along with Deron on his missions, but she had long since gained all the training she needed in order to do her own jobs.

"That lucrative offer sounds a heck of a lot more interesting then simply tagging along with you. What is it?"

"There is a client from the Northern Isle who specifically sought me out for a mission. He said that he knew I employed only the best and he wanted the job done, the collection of a rare metal for a weaponry project he's invested in. It's a dangerous mission, but he's offered ten thousand gold coin in return for the retrieval of that metal. I of course get ten percent of the payment but the rest goes to you. I've been training you since I inherited you after your father died on one of his missions for me when you were six, and you're nineteen now. I think you're ready. Are you interested?"

Mel's face was filled with glee at the idea of taking her own job.

"Ten thousand coin?! Done! What's the metal and where am I going?"

At her question Deron hesitated, as if he wasn't quite as happy about he answer to that question.

"The metal he's looking to have is called Epanenotheí, it's an extremely rare metal that can only be found underground where sand and magically infused water sit stagnant. As for where it's found...this metal is only ever found in the Ashera Tombs."

Mel's jaw dropped and she shoved to her feet, chair screeching back behind her.

"Ashera Tombs?! Are you insane! They lead right into Underfall, you know that place has been cursed since it was abandoned 150 years ago after the defeat of the Darkthrop Prophecy! Everyone knows about that after King Edward the Brave defeated the returned sorcerer Mordred and destroyed the prophecy the place was tainted by the deaths of two Darkthrop mages and the Disciples of Darkness. There are tons of books about it, Underfall has been abandoned ever since and anyone who's ever ventured in has never returned!"

Deron stood, holding up his hands in a placating manner.

"Mel, people have returned! You just need to have your wits about you, enough that you trust your senses but act using your smarts rather then superstition or fear. Yeah, it's been abandoned for a while but Acropolis is still a buzzing community and they also are the opening to the dwarf mines that lead up into the Northern Isle. I visit both places for trades sometimes."

"Deron, that's totally different! Those tombs are dangerous enough as it is, but you know that there isn't any metal left there. It would have been long since cleared out, which means that I'm going to have to go through to the tunnels on the other side! That means going through Underfall!" Mel snapped angrily. "Are you seriously telling me to go in there?!"

"You don't have to go in there if you don't want!" Deron said in exasperation. "Look, usually I would never offer a job like this to you but there have been some changes. I got an offer to work with an underground thief ring in Sedona. It's organized crime, I'm not going to be tied down here in Shoal Leiu anymore. You've been wanting to get enough Money that you are able to travel away from here, find somewhere you can create business or just roam. You could even join the thief guild if you really wanted I'm sure. But for everything you want to do, you need money. You need to be self sustaining, I'm moving on and I won't be supporting you anymore."

Mel gritted her teeth in frustration, knowing he was right.

"Alright, fine! I'll take the stupid job! When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

She nodded, glancing down at her food before turning away. She wasn't hungry anymore.

"Alright. I'll gather resources and prepare today, then tomorrow I leave.

* * *

Mel stepped up to the entrance of the tombs, glancing around her at the granite mountains edgily. She really did not want to go in there, but she didn't exactly have a choice. She needed the money.

Taking a deep breath she shook off the nerves and stepped inside, the sandy smell of the tombs setting her teeth on edge as she jogged along the sandy and dry ground. However, it wasn't long until she had reached the end of the dry ground and with a grimace Mel slipped into the water.

"Oh man that seriously tingles, how can anyone even remotely enjoy going anywhere near these stupid tombs." Mel hissed, moving through the water as quickly as possible.

There was a snapping behind her, Mel turning to look over her shoulder before cursing and throwing herself forward to swim rapidly towards the other stairs.

"Massive crabs?! You have got to be kidding me!"

She leapt up onto the next stair platform over, just narrowly missing the crabs snapping claw before quickly rushing along the sandstone walkway before they could get up the side. The paths through the tombs were deeply worn, and Mel could see areas inside the water that were dug up. Her stomach clenched at what that meant for her.

It was guaranteed she would not be able to find the metal she needed in these tombs. She didn't have a choice now, she had to go to the other area of the tombs. That meant that her next destination, was the forest area of Underfall.

Mel worked her way through the tombs before finding herself facing the slope down to the exit. She could feel the cold breeze flitting by the entrance, the dry scratching of movement in the dead forest.

It took every ounce of courage for her as she stepped out of the tombs, and into Underfall.

Part of Mel expected an explosion, someone trespassing into cursed territory. Yet there was nothing, no sudden silence or angry threats. Nothing. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest as she carefully ventured into the misted island. She could see creatures moving in the shadows, dry rasping against the ground like brittle autumn leaves. A crack to her left made Mel jump and she spun sharply to face the source of the noise.

It was a monster, some sort of ogre that made her knees weak and her palms clammy. It was followed by a spirit and several skeletal monsters and slowly, as if they had all the time in the world, they began to advance on her.

"Oh goddess." She muttered, taking a half step back before whirling and sprinting away.

She had no idea where she was going, just that she needed to get away before the monsters made her lunch. She skidded around corners and through paths, running until she stumbled over a rock and went tumbling into a clearing. She landed hard on her hands and knees, right in front of her face a slab of sandstone that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Instantly she scrambled to her feet, her situation near forgotten as she slowly raised her head to look up above the sandstone slab. It was a staircase, one that led up to a floating island like nothing Mel had seen before in her life. Completely empty, she could practically feel how lifeless everything was.

"Underfall."

Mel's discovery was quickly interrupted as behind her there was a groan, and she looked back to see that the monsters were beginning to emerge into the clearing. She cursed under her breath, that fall and seeing Underfall had stripped her of her headstart, there was no way she would make it if she went out further into the forest.

She didn't have much of a choice and so with a whispered prayer to the goddess Mel turned back to the city and raced up the stairs. Then with one step forward, the young woman entered the cursed city.

* * *

If Mel hadn't fully believed in the curse before, she certainly did now. Out in the forest a cold wind blew, there were alive things that moved.

Inside the city there was nothing.

Everything was utterly still. There was no breeze, no movement of animals or monsters. None of the buildings were deteriorated, there was no dust lining the streets. As Mel carefully walked through and took in the houses with open windows and market areas with small vendors stalls set up it looked like the entire city had been put on pause. It was not ruins, it was simply empty.

Her steps were silent as she walked through the city, as if the very air was absorbing the noise.

She had never seen anything to do with the fabled city she was in now before in her life, no maps or old artifacts, yet somehow her legs carried her through the winding streets towards the side with the familiarity of someone who had walked the streets before.

Finally Mel reached a dead end, standing in the gateway facing a massive cathedral. She stared at it a moment, then approached before resting her hand against the solid door and pushing inwards. Much to her surprise the door swung in without a sound, light filtering in from the door.

"Wow..." She whispered, gazing around the room in awe.

She took in all the detailed sculptures, the stained glass and the architectural work in the ceiling. Every moment spent inside the cathedral was making something in her chest feel strange, the back of her mind grasping for something not there. It was strange, yet fascinating and Mel stepped further in, absently reached behind her to close the door. It slammed shut with a resounding bang, the sound echoing through the cathedral.

"SOMEONE! IS SOMEONE THERE?!"

Mel let out a strangled shriek as a desperate voice called out, spinning wildly as she tried to place where it was coming from.

"HELP ME!"

She never even paused a moment before bolting towards the door. Just her luck that she picked the place with the ghost. Her footsteps slapped against the stone and she heard another call.

"NO! STOP! I GOT TRAPPED IN THE PRISONS AND I CAN'T GET OUT!"

The call brought Mel up short, her mind instantly flitting to the many adventurers or treasure seekers that had stopped in their village over the years on their way to Underfall. Could one of them...? Mel gave her head a sudden and brisk shake, she wasn't going to fall for the trick of a monster.

"PLEASE!"

The panic and near desperation...

With a curse Mel spun and rushed back partway into the room.

"Where are you!"

"The prison! On your right when facing the griffin arch!"

"This is stupid, I'm gonna die." She muttered to herself as she took the stairs two at a time down into the darkly lit rooms below. "Where in the room!" She called forward, glancing apprehensively at the dimly flickering torches that were somehow still burning on the walls.

"At the back!" The voice called, now that Mel was closer she could tell it was low and male.

When she finally reached the very end of the prison she could see a finger shrouded in darkness gripping the bars of the only closed cell in the room.

"How did you get trapped in here?!"

"It was a-...no..."

The mystery man's confident tone faltered as Mel skidded to a stop in front of the cell, firelight reflecting off of her face as she squinted to see who she was dealing with.

The person stumbled back, falling against the wall as the dim outline of their face fixated on her.

"That's impossible. You-you di-"

"What on earth is your problem?! Do you want out or not?! Because I don't know what the hell I'm doing and I have a job to get done because I really do not want to die in the cursed city! It's bad enough I had to come here at all!"

She could hear their breathing as they straightened, appearing shaken.

"The keys. On the far wall, they're held down with magic so that only a physical being can lift them. The bars of the prison are reenforced with magic, no creature can break out of them or into them which left me rather trapped." They said, voice strained.

This was by far the weirdest day she had ever had was the thought racing through Mel's head as she hurried back to the wall against the staircase to grab the heavy ring of keys. It flickered slightly as Mel grabbed it, a snap sounding through the air before she reached the prison cell. Once there she forced all the thoughts that she was quite possibly letting a monster out that could eat her for all she knew to the back of her mind and fought the key inside the lock to turn. There was a sudden click, and Mel wrenched open the gate just as the mystery stranger lunged out.

"Thank the goddess, finally..." He murmured, the old vibration in his tone making her vision flicker just barely and in so quick an instant that Mel was sure she had just imagined it all of the prison melted away to reveal a balcony overlooking a city covered in night and a glowing orb before her.

Instantly everything returned to normal, Mel staring wide eyed at the prison before shivering slightly. She skirted around the stranger, quickly making her way up the stairs out of the prison with the mystery man close behind. As soon as they reached the upper level Mel turned and backed away, hand on her dagger defensively.

"Now, who are you?!" She snapped, voice tense.

The man who was still hidden in the shadows was silent, before suddenly letting out a low chuckle.

"That's the first question she asked when she saw me, how amusing." He murmured, tone quiet enough that Mel realized she most likely was never meant to hear that. "To answer your question, I have been known by many titles but..."

He stepped forward into the light then, Mel giving a sharp intake of breath as she took in the hauntingly familiar features of the black haired man in front of her. A hint of a smirk, intense green eyes.

"My name is Gyendal."

His name felt as though it had struck a cord deep inside and without her realization a hand came up to press against her chest. Almost immediately the name Spook floated through her mind, a confusing mixture of attraction and betrayal hitting her and Mel gritted her teeth, giving a slight shake of her head as of to dispel the thoughts and unplaced emotions.

"So what is a young woman like you doing venturing into a city such as this?"

The smooth voice broke Mel out of her revere and her head shot up to meet the males gaze.

"I, uh, am here to retrieve an object of interest." Mel stuttered, trying to catch up with the question.

He raised a brow.

"A thief here also...?"

"What?"

The stranger, Gyendal, gave a brisk shake of his head.

"It matters not. What is this object you seek and where are you looking? Underfall is a deadly place, especially for a lone traveller. Nothing should be so important as to cross the threshold into the forest."

Mel eyed the male warily, considering her options. There was a part of her that screamed not to trust this eery man, yet even as that thought crossed her mind something stronger urged her otherwise.

"I'm looking for a rare metal in the tombs. The other ones leading here have already been cleaned out, I need to go through the other ones. I need the money from selling the metal so I can get out of my small town and find a place I can support myself." She answered sharply. "What about you? What are you doing here and how are you going to get back when you can't even get through a city without locking yourself in a prison cell?"

The man's eyes narrowed and Mel twitched, Gyendal smirking at her reaction.

"How I got in there is of no consequence to you. How I'm going to get out? Well what kind of person would I be if I let my saviour get herself killed on her little mission? It's only right that I stay with you as a extra fighter, someone to have your back while you search for metal in the tombs. Who knows what could happen to you if you're left alone."

Mel gaped at him, shaking her head.

"You're not coming with me! This is a job for someone who actua-WOAH!"

Mel's shout was delayed as before she could even blink a silver dagger flashed bast her eye and imbedded itself in a wooden post in the wall directly behind her. A few stray black hairs that had been sliced free floated down as Gyendal strolled past her to pluck the dagger from the wall and hide it away in the red cloak he wore.

"You were saying?"

Mel blinked slowly, staring at him wide eyed before recovering.

"Nice to have you as part of the team, let's go get ourselves killed."

He laughed at that and Mel's eyes went wide as a chill went up her spine, the sensation baffling her and infuriating her on equal measures. She shoved her way out of the cathedral, pushing aside her unease as she and her odd companion moved quickly through the streets. Mel hesitated right in front of the exit into the forest, causing the male behind her to bump into her back.

"Would you give warning?!" He snapped, stepping up around her.

"Terribly sorry about taking the time to actually figure out where the hell I'm going to find these other tombs so we don't needlessly get ourselves killed in them." She snarked, shooting him a black look. "I'm relying on news from the two adventures that have actually returned alive and on book records. There are no maps to figure this out from!"

Gyendal snorted.

"I shall lead then. I know exactly where you need to go from here."

Mel did a double take as he strode purposefully down the stairs, leaving her to gather her wits and quickly follow before the darkness of the forest could swallow him from sight.

"How do you know the way around Underfall?! No adventurer in their right mind would ever come down here in the first place, muchless stay and explore enough to know the location of tombs and explore prisons!"

"Whoever said that I was in my right mind?"

The question made Mel falter, the young woman shooting her unwanted companion a look of unease.

"Uh, actually I'd really like to just believe that you're at least partially in your right mind since I don't seem to have much choice then to accept you as a tag along." Mel muttered under her breath.

Her companion let out a dark laugh and Mel flinched as he turned to look back of his shoulder at her, a startled gasp escaping her as his form flickered to that of a deathly white Gyendal with fangs and red eyes before returning to normal instantly.

"Oh trust me darling, if I have any sanity left it will be only by a miracle of the goddess."

"Wh-why the hell would you say that when I'm about to enter abandoned tombs with you?!" Mel shouted, Gyendal only shooting her a look with hidden meaning before pointing ahead of him at an entrance into a mountain.

"The Ashera Tombs."

Mel muttered a few choice words under her breath as they stepped inside the tombs, a hint of breeze from deep inside the tombs stirring the sandy air. Mel led the way down through the entry tunnels and down into the water, shivering as it lapped at her legs the deeper they went.

"The water levels have risen since I last came in here." She heard Gyendal mutter behind her, and she glanced over at her strange companion.

"How long exactly were you stuck in the prison for before I found you?" She enquired idly.

"Long enough."

His tone was cold and Mel took the hint, dropping the topic with a roll of her eyes. What a arrogant jerk this guy was, why did she have to be stuck with him?!

They tested several areas closer to the entrance in hopes of finding loose areas in the floor which would indicate metal but with no luck. So deeper they went, every so often Gyendal making a sarcastic comment about the water, or the tombs, or the mission being foolish...or how fast Mel was walking...

"Goddess would you just shut up! You were the one that chose to come along! I never held a knife to your neck and forced you, so stop making comment!" Mel finally shouted, spinning and stabbing her finger at his chest.

He watched her impassively and she poked him hard, glaring fiercely up at him expectantly. He tilted his head slightly to meet her narrow eyed gaze, before the sudden sensation of fingers dragging themselves up her arm towards her hand ever so lightly made Mel nearly jump out of her skin.

"The hell?!" Instantly she ripped her hand back and scuttled away, near bolting in the direction they had been going to get away from the male.

She could still feel where he had touched her arm, it felt like every nerve ending was overloaded and for the life of her Mel could not fathom why she would have such a reaction to a perfect stranger. Everything about this whole situation was wrong, the familiarity and the freaky weird way Gyendal acted and spoke. So why was she still doing this?

"DUCK!"

A hand slammed into her back, sending Mel flying forward as the sound of a blade meeting flesh came from behind. Somehow she caught herself, turning with dagger at the ready only to gape at the now dead carcass of a massive fanged fish floating right where she had been standing minutes earlier. Slimy blood dripped off of Gyendal's dagger and he gave a hiss of disgust as he swirled his blade in the water to get the blood off.

"What is that thing?!"

"It's a pitharate. They're venomous, one bite and you're as good as dead within the hour."

Mel gulped, taking a generous step back from the carcass as Gyendal moved around it to catch up with her.

"Uh, thanks for that. I'd rather not be dead before my Twentieth birthday."

At her comment Gyendal flinched hard, the sudden flash of darkness in his eyes making her recoil.

"Well it's only right that I'm the one to prevent it this time, I suppose I owe you after..." He trailed off before wading past her, lost in thought.

She stared after him, incredulous. This guy was crazier then a loon!

They moved further back into the tombs before Mel gave a sudden exclamation, having noticed an area of loose sand that glinted in the water. Grinning she took a deep breath and submerged herself, swimming to the bottom and pulling a small trowel out of her small leather pack. Carefully she dug, hoping against hope that there would be metal to be found. Then her shovel hit hard metal and with a grin and several trips to the surface for air, Mel managing to amass quite the pile of metal in her bag.

"Done. Let's get out of here."

* * *

Once they had gotten out of the tombs, giving wide berth to the dead fish, they dragged themselves through the forest with small stumbling steps and heavy sighs. As they walked Mel began to notice the strangest sight far off over the forest.

"Is that...mist? It looks black and a whole lot thicker then what's already on the ground." Mel pointed out, Gyendal turning to look before letting out a string of curses.

"We need to get to Underfall, we'll never make it to the other tombs before it's rolled out over the forest and over us. We get caught in that and we're dead, it serves as the cover for the monsters that even the worst of Aia fears. Come on!"

They began to run, dodging monsters and racing for the sandstone stairs. Mel nearly fell with how fast she rushed up the stairs and through the magic film, shuddering at the sensation of the magic passing through her.

"So you're sure it won't come in the city?" She asked nervously, turning to watch the most extending over the forest."

"The entire city is protected by magic, it always has been. It keeps out the mindless monsters from the forest, and protects against things such as the mist." Her companion said snapishly, seeming edgy and displeased as he looked around the entryway to the city.

Mel nodded, watching the forest a minute longer before shrugging and starting towards the city.

"Well we have nothing better to do while we wait, let's go exploring."

"I thought you hated being around Underfall because it's cursed." Gyendal snapped, reaching her side with a few long strides.

"I do, doesn't mean that I'm not going to take the chance to poke around and look. We're trapped here either way." Mel pointed out with a shrug, ignoring his muttered comment as she picked up her speed to reach the centre of the city.

As they crossed over into the town centre, Mel perked up in mild interest as she took note of the huge statue in the centre of the city square. She glanced back to see if her companion was following but found him standing at the entrance to the square gazing up at the statue with such a look of rage and pain that she was forced to look away.

Carefully she approached, studying the black marble statue of a young woman garbed in a billowing dress with a hand outstretched. In the palm of the statues hand was a actual flame. When Mel's gaze moved up to the face she couldn't help the startled breath, eyes wide as she stared at what could have been a mirror.

It was her. She didn't know how it was possible, but looking at that statue was exactly like looking into her own face. The only difference was the statues expression, a dark smile as it gazed out in front. She shivered, the likeliness was uncanny.

"This place gives me the creeps." She muttered under her breath, tearing her gaze away from the statue to study the plaque below.

The writing was looped script and Mel carefully lowered herself down in front of it to better read what was engraved into it.

"The bringer of darkness and queen of Aia, felled by betrayal but her legacy shall transcend through all of history never to be forgotten. All hail the prophecy child M-..." Her jaw dropped as she read the name inscribed. "Mel Darkthrop?!"

This was a monument to the fabled Darkthrop heir. She had never read one of the more in depth history books written by King Edward the Brave and his wife Queen Stella so she had never learned the name of the girl thatad fulfilled the prophecy, but something rang so deeply inside her at that name that Mel whispered it again softly. Her eyes were fixated on the plaque, her breathing uneven as she reread the writing over and over.

"What are you doing?!" The sudden demand never even made Mel jump as she slowly raised a shaking hand to hover over the name.

"Don't touch that-!"

But it was too late, Mel pressed her hand down and flattened her fingers against the name of the Darkthrop girl.

It was as if her touch had released something from deep inside the earth as the ground around them gave a slight tremor, the blood draining out of her face as a ghostly grey form was near flung out of the statue. Mel stared above her, frozen as the mist form exactly like the statue it had just separated from seemed to stare back.

Behind her there was a shout as the form pulled back slightly before diving down at Mel, making impact before melting right into her. A sudden pain ripped at her chest and her hand flew up to clutch her shirt, such intense emotional pain taking over her mind nearly forcing her forward with the sheer weight. A faded scene played thought her mind, the dream she had been having for years of a sudden death with indistinct and faded forms all around as she was struck with magic and killed.

" _It was never supposed to end like this!_ "

The words flew from her lips without her permission, words broken and desperate.

A hand grabbed onto the back of her shirt and Mel was ripped backwards, hand pulled away from the plaque as she was pulled several feet back away from the statue.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You stupid, stupid girl!" Gyendal snarled at her, leaning slightly over her only to be pushed away as Mel shook her head violently.

"I don't understand this, it's been happening for years but I come here and it just won't stop. Flashes of things I've never seen and I think I've imagined it but I can't have! It doesn't make sense, nothing adds up and then this stupid Dream just comes and comes and it's like it's trying to make me remember but I've ever lived this! I don't understand!"

Her body trembled as her mind grasped at nothing, Mel looking up to see Gyendal staring at her with heat, pain and bitterness in his eyes.

"You want to understand?" He hissed, leaning in. "You want memories?! Fine."

His hand whipped out, grabbing onto her jaw and tilting her head up as he crashed his mouth into hers.

There was nothing gentle about his kiss and Mel's eyes nearly tripled in size, the young woman letting out a shocked gasp which the older male took advantage of to deepen the kiss. He was a stranger, what the hell was he doing?!

Mel moved to yank herself away when he suddenly released her, and every single last cohesive thought was torn away the moment his lips left hers.

It was like a maelstrom of chaos, emotions so powerful and foreign battering her mind relentlessly. Snapshots of laughter and smiles from people she somehow knew, a chocolate skinned woman who radiated kindness and a hazel eyed man with a boyish smile and excitement in every movement. A vampiress that anchored everyone with her reluctant husband at her side. Places she had never been and sites she had never scene in a race against time that she had never lived. And a man, taking different forms that all led back to the man that she had just travelled through the tombs with that brought a mess of hatred, confusion, betrayal and overwhelming attraction.

A piecing scream ripped through the air as Mel's back arched in agony, her hands knotting in her hair as strong arms wrapped around her shoulders and her waist to support her.

"Stop! Stop!" She sobbed out, memories strengthening and forcing themselves into her mind like a million daggers as she relived her life past right up until her death.

Then it was over.

Mel collapsed sideways into someone's chest, tears streaming silently down her cheeks as she gasped for air.

She had failed. Even after all those quests and spending those years running for her life away from Gyendal and the prophecy she had fulfilled it before meeting her end at the hands of Mordred Darkthrop.

Mel had lost everything.

"...y-you brought me back."

Shaking, Mel jerked away from Gyendal before shoving herself to her feet as the dark Mage quickly stood to face her.

"HOW COULD YOU BRING ME BACK!"

Her shrill scream bounced off the houses around them as she lunged for Gyendal, slamming her fists against his chest as he gave an audible grunt and staggered back.

"I've lost everything! Everyone I cared about and fought to protect is dead! There's nothing left for me and you brought me back anyway! How could you!" Mel's face was filled with torment, hands grabbing onto Gyendal's clothes to shake him. "I could have lived a life free from all of that knowledge but you brought me back and now I have to suffer more! Why would you do that to me!"

He laughed, the sound mirthless and filled with fury.

"You suffered?! At least you got to die! I never meant for that to happen, you were never supposed to be killed! All that time, I thought that once he had returned I would be able to get you away and we could settle our own issues separate the same way we had before but instead I was held back in chains unable to do anything as he struck you down! Your friends destroyed him, but at the end of all that they never killed me like they should have, they threw me into prison while Mordred's curse that froze Underfall in time spread over the entire city. I was abandoned there when the darklings realized what had happened, when they realized that what I had been telling them all along was true."

He grabbed onto her shoulders with a bruising grip, insanity in his eyes.

"One hundred and fifty years Mel. I was trapped in that place for one hundred and fifty years of hell. My age frozen, my need to eat an drink frozen so I couldn't just die. My magic blocked by the darklings enchantments over the prison, leaving me with no way out. You died and lived again while I was alone, slowly losing any hope and sanity I had left as my only companions were memories of what had taken place. Don't you dare talk about suffering until you have lived thought that!"

Mel strained against his grip, searching for answers in his face she knew he didn't have.

"I don't understand. Why did this happen, why did you get forgotten and why was I reborn. How is it possible that out of all the places I could have been and lives I could have led I ended up coming right back to you."

At her pained question his grip on her shoulders relaxed, no longer squeezing and now just resting on her shoulders.

"You do not know the reason for reincarnation? Did they not teach you of it at Shadwood?" He asked, tone calmer.

"No."

He sighed, fingers flexing slightly.

"When two people are meant to be together, when they meet and the fates weave a connection between them in the tapestry of life there is nothing in the realms that can undo that. If they do not come together in that life, they will be reborn until they do. It does not matter how many times it takes, they are doomed to repeat until they fulfill the weave in the tapestry. Fate will bring them together every time, no matter how impossible the odds."

Mel stared at him with wide eyes as she processed his words.

"You mean..."

"I remained here while you were reborn because fate still had to bring us together. This happened because Aia screwed us over worse then we ever could have realized. You have no idea how many times I wished I was dead, dead like you. Your soul was haunting me, every time I closed my eyes I could see you in my sleep and I never could understand why until you showed up outside my prison cell."

Mel closed her eyes, stumbling forward slightly into him for support as her muscles threatened to give out from under her.

"Those moments of silence and sleep are like a dark paradise, escape from everything unless that was a night when the dreams would come." He said bitterly, arms coming around to encircle her tightly despite his words.

"I want that back. That not knowing." Mel whispered, clinging onto Gyendal as she struggled to surface from the drowning emotions inside.

"You'll never have it back again. You and I are trapped here, together until we die."

Mel drew back slightly, staring up at him with haunted eyes.

"What are we supposed to do?"

He let out a long sigh, meeting her gaze steadily.

"I have no answer to that. We'll need to leave, piece together what we know which changes that have taken place and plan our next step. Perhaps find my sister and her brother, they were vampires when they left so they will still be alive."

His soft murmur served as a comfort in a way, she knew that sound. It was familiar in a time she didn't belong in. Seeing the conflict in Mel's face Gyendal's expression softened ever so slightly and he tilted his head down to kiss her a second time that day, Mel responding to him.

This time it was gentle, as if to both lend some form of comfort as well as seek it himself.

When he pulled back both of them relaxed slightly, Mel closing her eyes slightly as she leaned against her once enemy.

"There's no release from this, we have to live this life through." She said quietly. "We have to make the best of this, so we can die together and never have to come back."

"We'll make it through this." Gyendal said, tone leaving no room for argument. "We're too strong to give up now."

Mel choked out a laugh before pulling away, turning to face her statue that stood solid in the centre of the statue. The fire in the statues hand was gone and Mel carefully raised her own, holding her breath for fear of the result before letting it out in relief as a magic flame flickered to life in front of her.

"You know, in one hundred and fifty years a great deal of Aia has probably changed. That was my plan for the money from this, why change that now?"

She glanced over at Gyendal who shot her a slight smile.

"When this mist goes away I see no reason not to travel. Perhaps we'll stop in to inform my sister and her husband of the events that have taken place before continuing out to travel Aia."

Mel let out a long breath, looking out over the city. Seeing it abandoned like this brought an ache to her chest, it never should have been like this.

As if sensing her thoughts a hand slid around hers, closing tightly around her own as if to pull her back from following that thought.

"We cannot look back Mel, it will change nothing. The only way we can live through this is to move forward and leave the memories behind."

"Part of me doesn't want to leave. This may be abandoned but it has remained the same, it's probably the only thing left from what Aia used to be one hundred and fifty years ago." Mel murmured. "There's nothing here for us though. We can't stay."

"We will find our own place in the new Aia then. We do not need to hold onto the past to make our mark."


	5. Love To Hate It

Hello all!

So here is the fifth Oneshot for this challenge! This particular story is like the last one, complaint to cannon happenings with a divergence from the original story line. This one does have a much larger change then the first one, the change starts during the end of Gates of Night during the final battle and takes a pretty different story route from there.

This story has hugely pushed my comfort zone intensity writing wise, I hadn't actually planned to go this route but I was talking about the generalities of the plot idea with my friend and although she isn't an Aveyond fan (sadly) she's heard enough of my random rants and fanspazz moments to be able to help me figure out the story out and well, I fully blame her for pushing my brain in this direction lol.

The Gyendal in this story is one that's taking a much darker look at his character, so fair warning that he very much resembles the more original villain version of his character from the first two games before Spook and human Gyendal came into the mix. This isn't going to be sad intense like the last story, this is more...I don't even know honestly XD Just consider yourself warned.

Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

The song is Love To Hate It by Off Bloom, and as with the other chapters you can find it in the MelxGyendal playlist for this challenge on my YouTube channel which is linked on my profile.

* * *

 **Love To Hate It**

* * *

Ged'ahre had long since been a place of constant and steady existence, change after all did not come easy to centuries old beings and they had never particularly needed to change either. The leaders of the council were powerful, vampirekind was protected, the world was fine as-is.

But then a vampire lord had risen, hungry for freedom and desperate for the power to make that possible. Yet he had been thwarted by a mere human and his own turncoat sister, and thus had begun a desperate race between two forces. They had come so close to losing... all the vampires on edge as they saw the billowing red cloak vanish into the memory caves.

But then he had emerged, carrying the unconscious heir to the darkthrop throne in one arm and the orb of life in the other.

He had sent the darklings into the caves to retrieve the others, all alive but incapacitated by the oppressive magic that bound them. Galahad and Te'ijal had been turned to human by the power of the life orb, the Lord of Twilight protected from it's magic due to being in contact with the Darkthrop heir and fuelling his shield around the both of them.

It had been a long awaited relief for the vampires of Ged'ahre as the humans and orc were taken to Thais by the darklings while The Lord of Twilight and all those of the Underworld that had been imprisoned below Aia for far to long rose up. It was a glorious day when the darkness orb had been brought out, the Darkthrop girl behind it in chains.

Then her hands had been set over the orb, the vampire lords over hers and in an instant the world had been plunged into darkness.

It was the beginning of a new era, the humans no longer able to control the underworld creatures and kill them at will. Now they had to respect them, they had to live their lives around what the Underworld dictated.

Even with their triumph, it was still not over. They awaited the commands of their leader, following as he sought the final orb. And through every step of the journey was a new face, resistant and defiant no matter where she stood and who she was facing off against. Declaring hatred for the vampire who had the control and everything he stood for.

Yet even through that, no one could miss the fact that she was at his side through every step of the way. A human who was able to gain grudging respect from most of the vampires and undying loyalty from the darklings. A Darkthrop child that held so much more inside then anyone had ever given her credit for.

* * *

In the everpresent darkness over Aia all the humans in Peliad and surrounding area had fearfully retreated from the forest. Birds had gone silent, animals hiding away as a group of vampires moved through the trees like a deadly shadow.

In the centre of the black garbed circle of vampires two individuals stood out clearly, the leader in scarlet red and a young woman garbed in the luxurious robes of a powerful mage.

"We are here."

A hand settled on Mel's shoulder and she violently jerked it free, shooting a black look over her shoulder at her companion and captor before striding into the cavern with her head raised.

It had been two years since the world had fallen to darkness, and Mel was about to retrieve the death orb. It would mark the quests finally over, Gyendal would have full control over the only things that could ever stop the dark reign.

Behind her Gyendal let out a soft chuckle, striding past her to lead through the caverns to the back. They entered the final room and Mel's eyes zeroed in on the orb in the very centre of the room. The vampire Mage stepped into her line of sight, gesturing mockingly to the Orb of Death.

"After you my dear."

"Go screw yourself." Mel sneered, stalking across the cavern as the vampires filed into the room and blocked the only exit.

She approached the orb, watching as it slowly began to wake up just from her mere presence. After Gyendal had won and she had become his prisoner she had discovered a part of her that had remained hidden during one of their many blowout fights. Magic that had been locked away, yet even despite the danger Gyendal had trained her in against her will. She had become dependent on that power, craving the feeling of it running thought her veins. The magic came to her so naturally now that she didn't even need to call on it for the orbs to feel her.

Mel came to a halt in front of the black orb, feeling Gyendal come up directly in behind her. She placed her hands on the orb, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath as she felt the power swirling inside. Hands settled over hers, Gyendal fuelling his magic through her to get comfortable with the aspects of this orbs power.

The moment he activated the orb fully Mel bared her teeth in a cruel grin, throwing as much of her magic as she could at one time with the limits Gyendal had over her into the orb. It flashed with power, magic shooting out from it and incinerating the vampire minion closest to them with nothing more then a dying shriek.

"No."

Mel hissed out as she felt a clamp down on her magic and Gyendal stepped forward to cut off her magic flow to the orb. She bit the inside of her cheek to remain impassive as he leaned over her, his chest pressing against her back with no way out of his near embrace.

"Oh good try, but I assured them that I wouldn't let you kill them in one of your temper tantrums and I'd be a poor leader if I went back on that now." He murmured, leaning down to speak directly into her ear.

She sneered, eyes narrowed in irritation as he chuckled again and pulled the orb free of her hands. Slipping it into his cloak he summoned a portal, steering Mel through with their vampire escort directly behind them.

They exited into the massive Twilight manor, home of the bastard vampire and more recently the home of Mel Darkthrop.

"Anyone comes near my room and I'll send them so deep through the Underworld they'll come out on the other side of Aia." She snapped, taking a scathing glare over the gathered vampires before whirling and leaving the front hall with a swirl of black and purple.

Behind her there was muttered comments and Mel could feel a burning gaze fixed on her back until she had vanished down the hall and reached her room, door slamming behind her.

Upon reached her quarters she shrugged off her plum overcoat and tossed it onto one of the chairs nearby without care. Light from high above filtered in through the double doors last led out onto a porch outside.

Stepping up in front of a mirror Mel stared at the glass silently, reaching out to brush her fingers over the black frame. The woman that looked back at her was not the person she had started out as, garbed in a flowing black dress. Her eyes were lined in kohl, she looked every bit as powerful as she was. To look at her one would never guess that she was a prisoner.

Mel snorted then, flicking her fingers so summon small sparks of magic. When she arrived she had expected to be locked away, nothing more then a weapon to be protected in a fancy room and ignored. But no, instead Gyendal had pushed her from the moment she had shown. Forced her out of her sadness and surrender that had settled in and baited her until she had come out raging and violent. She'd lash out, and he push back harder each time. This game, she really didn't get but she still rose up to match every challenge he offered.

Her stomach growled suddenly, pulling her from her thoughts as she registered her hunger. The vampires will have been gone and Gyendal would be goddess knew where fiddling with the orb so Mel decide to emerge in favour of food.

Silently she padded down the halls, shoes making no noise on the plush carpet. She was just about to jog the last couple steps to the main room when low voices reached her ears and Mel slowed, brows furrowed slightly. Gyendal's voice sounded tense and irritable, responding to a older male voice. She quickly flattened herself against the wall, slowing her breathing as she strained her ears to hear.

"...if you have found a way to do this then there is no more use for her." The low voice of one of the senior vampire council members said sternly.

"And if the orbs reject me again? This is not a guaranteed success Peitrov, removing the only guaranteed way to use these orbs is an extremely foolish plan." Gyendal said lowly.

"It's as close to guaranteed as you can get with magic artifacts, or you never would have told us about this breakthrough. You're too proud to allow a failure to be made public. The girl is no longer necessary. The council as voted unanimously to have her...removed within the fortnight."

Mel flatted her hand over her mouth to muffle her gasp before with a glance back at the entrance to the hall she soundlessly sprinted away to her room. Silently she closed the door, locking it and shoving the chair under the doorknob.

She had never expected this time to come, to have outlived her usefulness. Mel wasn't sure what she had expected, but some part of her believed that they would be locked in this power struggle until the end of Gyendal's reign over everything. Every time they would clash, venom coating their words to hide meaning deeper beneath. She'd attack him with her words and he'd just laugh before telling her slowly all the things that he planned to do on Aia using her magic and her Birthright. He'd talk that talk and raise the heat with every word until it would dissolve into screaming battles and broken objects and Mel would storm away. It was so twisted, he made her go crazy.

"I won't die here." She breathed, her eyes narrowed in determination.

So focused on what was going on, she never saw that the council man had left, vanishing through the front gates of the property.

She ripped open the porch door and with nothing more then a backwards glance at her room stepped outside. Quickly she started towards the railing of her private porch area and braced herself on the metal, preparing to leap over when she heard a voice that she had most dreaded.

"What, _exactly_ do you think you're doing?"

Mel let out a startled gasp, head flying up just as there was a flash of black and a large bat with blood red eyes reformed directly in her path. Gyendal's eyes were dark, face thunderous as she backed away, eyes darting around for an escape route.

"The hell Gyendal?! What are you, some sort of stalker now?! Since when do you care about what sort of things I do during my freetime?"

He smirked, but the expression was without amusement as he slowly advanced forward into her room.

"Do not play me for the fool Mel, I know you overheard us. I could smell your fear when I finished the conversation with Peitrov and I heard you run. The old fool never noticed and I escorted him out immediately after, I knew you would try this."

Instantly all attempts to talk her way out of this were thrown out and Mel fell into a defensive stance, magic coiling around her hands.

"I won't be killed for this Gyendal. The vampires have taken everything from me, I will not lose my life just for your pathetic council to make a point!"

He sneered, a flick of his hand and her magic was snuffed out as wind gusted around the room.

"And how exactly do you plan to stop an entire council of vampires out for your blood hmm? You are a human Mel, nothing more."

"And of course you'll just stand by like a coward as they go against what you want, to keep me around in case things with the orbs go awry!" Mel spat, Gyendal's baring his fangs ever so slightly at her words. "Goddess you have no idea how much I utterly despise you!"

He raised a brow before bursting into laughter, the sound echoing around the room.

"Oh do you? Yet all this time who has purposely sought me out in your moods and played the game just as much as I did. You really think that I missed those flirtations, the way you played off my words? Don't lie to yourself Mel, you aren't fooling anyone."

Mel's eyes blazed with fury at his words as she faked left to lunge around him. Instantly he lashed out and grabbed her, one arm caught in each hand as he hauled her back from the door to stand in front of him. She let out a hiss, attempting to wrench her arms free.

"Lie to myself?! What lie?! I hate your games!"

Gyendal never took advantage of his extra vampire skills during their fights, but somehow something in her words had triggered something and before she could even blink he had ran her backwards with him following every step of the way. Her back slammed against the wall, Gyendal holding her arms above her head flat against the wall and snarling down at her. His lips were fully curled back to reveal his fangs and Mel's eyes widened, never once had he lost control of himself like this in all the time she had dealt with him since Harburg.

"Oh but you love to hate it. Our back and forth, the constant battle for the upper hand yet even with the freedom you have to attack and harm me that I've given you over the course of the years you've never crossed the line to harm me. You thrive off of this life, you live for the adrenalin high or we wouldn't be here right now."

Mel strained against his grip, moving to twist free only for him to pin her in place with his body.

"What does it matter?! Even after all of this, you're still going to "remove" me for the sake of your council."

At her words Gyendal shot her a feral grin, eyes glowing in the dim light of the room.

"No, you're not getting away that easy. He doesn't want a human around, so I'm getting rid of the human. You on the other hand aren't going anywhere."

Mel stilled, blinking in confusion.

"Wait, what?"

He shifted one of her arms, gripping both wrists together in one hand as he lowered the other hand down. One finger trailed over her neck, leaving chills in it's wake before he suddenly pushed all of her hair on that side of her face out of the way and forced her head to the side. His hand gripped her chin to hold her in place, unable to shift back much to her puzzlement until she realized where his eyes were zeroed in.

"W-what the hell are you doing?! Sto-AHH!"

Mel's words were cut off by a pained cry, her statement too late as before she even had a chance to prepare she felt the terrifying sensation of fangs being plunged into her neck.

There were no words to describe the icy sensation of Gyendal's fangs being buried as deeply as was possible into her neck, two small trickles of hot blood escaping and trickling down her neck. Her entire body spasmed, vision going white as her body began to undergo transformations she remembered Galahad talking about. In her mouth Mel felt a shift in her teeth, canines elongating into fangs.

With a pinching sensation Gyendal pulled away, meeting her gaze head on. His pupils were dilated, blood sliding off of his still bared fangs and without realizing what she was doing or how Mel found herself ripping free easily and shoving Gyendal away with nearly all her strength. He went flying backwards, tripping and landing on the floor splayed out. Mel lunged after him, grabbing onto the collar of his cloak to slam him back against the ground as she knelt over him.

"What in Aia Gyendal?! You- What-"

He began to laugh, the mirth filled sound filling the room as his hands came up to rest on her hips.

"Well it goes something like this lamb. You would never be safe now from the vampires even with the Darkthrop name. They wouldn't hesitate to feed on you or just kill you in passing to prove something." He slowly sat up then, Mel leaning back to make space between them as he flicked his tongue over his fangs to clean the blood off with a sly smile.

"However, they will not ever _dare_ to touch the Lady of Twilight."


	6. Beautiful Mess

Hello all!

So this oneshot is going to change things up again. All of my previous works have had some sort of intensity and stress, all at varying levels and for various reasons, but this piece is a tad different. The song for this is one that looks a little bit more at the friendship that I personally believe has to be the anchoring force behind any love that will last. It's a more peaceful song, addressing the strength of friendship and love through hard times and I really worked to reflect that in this piece. It is an AU one, although it's set in the Aveyond universe much like the first one.

The song I wrote this too is Beautiful Mess by Kristian Kostov.

* * *

 **Beautiful Mess**

* * *

The sun shone brightly over Aia, it's rays of light reaching out over mountain peaks and sprawling hills. It stretched out over lands uninhabited by any humanoid beings other then the occasional nymph that remained with their plant. Yet even a land virtually unknown there was movement, a large group of travellers travelling through winding hills with stumbling steps.

Close to the back of that group walked a young woman, short black hair pulled back out of her face to reveal two long pointed ears as she helped urge stragglers forward with the group.

Along the side of the group a small teen ran to those in the back who were helping and watching for danger.

"Mel!"

The black haired woman looked over, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Timothy! Have the scouts found a camp?" She asked, slowing her pace from where she was at the back of the group to speak with the messenger.

"Yeah! We're fenced in by the mountain on two sides and a massive grove of trees on the other so the night watch only has to keep guard over one side. And there's a lake on the other side of the trees so we get to stay here for more then just a couple of days to rest and recover!"

A genuine grin bloomed on Mel's face, relief coursing through her at the news.

"Finally! How much further?"

"Only a few more miles! I'll go tell everyone else!"

The boy turned to run, only to trip clumsily and fall. Instantly Mel reached down to pull him to his feet, the boy blushing at his tumble.

"I'm usually a better runner then that..." He muttered, Mel snorting.

"Trust me, all of us are saying that right now."

He grinned and scampered off, Mel taking a deep breath and straightening her shoulders before moving tiredly forward to catch up with the group as she watched the younger elf run ahead.

It had been exhausting, this journey. When Mel had joined the exodus of elves out of the Vale, turning her back on her home and the elders that tried to imprison them there outside of Aia, she had never expected it to be like this. They had left to escape the elder council who had locked everyone within the Vale, threatening punishment and exile on anyone who dared enter Aia below and Mel had expected freedom. They were free, but since leaving the Vale they had lost others to illness or exhaustion.

"Now is not a great time to be spacing out Mel, perhaps considering picking up the pace a tad?" A dry voice commented from ahead of her, Mel's head shooting up to see one of the other elves that had been monitoring the back of the group approaching her.

She sighed, shooting the black haired male a irritable look.

"Thanks for the observation oh brilliant one." She said sarcastically as the taller elf reached her side and shot her a smirk.

"I'm so pleased that you are still capable of recognizing my superior intelligence."

"That was sarcasm Gyendal, if you didn't recognize that then you might want to reconsider your self-given label."

Gyendal laughed at her words, green eyes glinting with amusement.

"So rude, if I wasn't used to you I might just be offended."

Mel made a obscene gesture at him, the older elf only snickering before falling silent as they picked up the pace to reach the rest of the group. The elves were filled with new life at the concept of being able to find somewhere they could settle down for a while and rest. There was chatter, fewer people falling behind as everyone found a hidden energy reserve to make it to their new camp.

They crossed hills in silence, Mel focusing entirely on pulling one foot in front of the other without wavering until they finally reached the hill looking down over their camp.

"There it is!"

A cheer went up, several of the younger elves letting out whoops as they all nearly ran down into the hidden pocket of peace in this foreign land.

Mel grinned as she raced down the hill with everyone, black hair streaming out behind her.

A chance to stop, that was all they needed right now.

* * *

Temporary tents and shelters had been set up all over the massive clearing, families and friends grouping together in makeshift camps. Few were actually asleep as twilight began to fall but most had retreated to their camps to relax and unwind.

However much to Mel's frustration, relaxation and peace did not come to her. Herbed was restless, as if it couldn't process the concept of rest and in hopes of clearing her mind she decided to take a walk. She slipped down through the grove of trees, slowly walking along the tree line as she watched the dim light reflect off the face of the lake as the sun painted the horizon pinks and purples.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Mel let out a gasp at the sudden voice and whirled, studying the darkness past the treeline for the source to no avail.

"Gyendal! Stop playing and just come out!"

There was a soft snort before a rustle above her head from the mammoth oak she was standing closest too caught her attention. She craned her head back, blinking in surprise at the sight of Gyendal who was settled quite comfortably on a massive branch above.

"Terribly sorry to disappoint, but I'm not coming down. I'm quite happy here, the view is wonderful. You on the other hand are more then welcome to join me if you're that desperate for my company."

His words were mocking, but his tone gentle as he gestured to the open space next to him. Mel shrugged after a moment, deciding that the view would be worth scaling the tree as she grabbed onto the trunk and climbed up to just below where Gyendal sat. He reached down a hand, Mel accepting and allowing him to pull her up and guide her over him to sit on his other side as he leaned against the trunk.

Mel carefully settled herself on the wide branch, appreciating the stability of the massive branch that allowed her to relax as she stared out over the water.

"You picked a good place, this is an amazing." She said quietly, letting out a long and tired breath.

They sat in content silence a while, watching as the sun went down and the moon shone down from a clear sky to reflect off of the rippling water. It was a blessing to just sit, to allow the stress of the journey so far to melt off her shoulders for even just that night before she and the rest of the hunters in the group set off tomorrow to find food for their group.

Without realizing Mel began to shiver slightly and she mentally cursed. She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts and desire to clear her head that she had neglected to bring something warm with her for when the sun went down fully. Unhappily she contemplated climbing down to return to camp, but her train of thought was halted as she felt soft fabric suddenly being draped around her shoulder.

"Wha...?" She breathed out a startled enquiry, looking over at Gyendal in surprise as he ignored her and reached around front to pull the corner of his cloak smugly around her.

The action pulled Mel up tight to him, pressing their arms together as he made sure that the bottom of his travelling cloak wouldn't fall free from her shoulders.

"Wouldn't want you to catch cold with how weakened we all from travelling." He said simply, Mel mumbling intelligibly as she looked away to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"...thanks."

He gave a soft huff of amusement but said nothing about her odd behaviour as Mel pushed aside her embarrassment and turned back to face him.

"How much longer do you think that we'll be travelling before we find somewhere to settle? We have to be getting somewhere soon, we've been going for months." She asked quietly, the lightness fading from Gyendal's eyes to be replaced by an almost bleak look.

"I do not know. But I pray it is soon, there are many who will not be able to take much more and I dread losing more. Every day is lived in fear of tomorrow, of what tragedy we might be faced with."

Mel shook her head slightly, turning to look up at the star filled skies above.

"I'm exhausted." She whispered, finally voicing something she had refused to admit through the journey since they had left the Vale. "Every day I wake up I lose more of my will to continue. Part of me wonders if I never should have left the Vale, but then I think about how the elders ruled so controlling and cruelly over those who dared to think different from their wishes..."

"We don't have a thing to lose, no matter what they say or do. We were lost if we stayed, there were already elves that had vanished after rising up against the elders. We had to leave, there was never another option. Not really. Death would have come to us, at least this way it came with hope of freedom for us rather then to silence our voices" Gyendal said gently, his tone lacking the bite or mocking that it usually carried.

"I know." Mel said simply, leaning into his arm without thought.

She wanted comfort, someone to tell her that everything would work out in the end. Yet she knew that no one would tell her that, not truthfully anyway.

His arm between them shifted and Mel immediately sat up straight to get out of the way, only to stiffen in shock when she felt Gyendal wrap it loosely around her. When she looked over sharply he met her eyes with a steady gaze, dark green eyes calm.

"We'll get through this."

Mel choked out a laugh, leaning into him as she spoke.

"Our world is a mess."

"A beautiful one."

His statement threw Mel for a loop, her brows furrowing slightly.

"Wait, what?"

He let out a laugh at her confusion before explaining.

"You're right, our lives are a mess right now. But this mess has shown us things that we could never have imagined in the veil. It's shown us a wide open world, creatures like nothing we have ever seen, sites so beautiful that we will remember them to our deaths no matter how close or far away they are. It's a mess, but it's beautiful."

Mel considered his words, thinking about all that they had seen over the journey.

"You're right. I never considered it that way before."

He shot her a lazy half smirk at her comment, shrugging slightly.

"Well neither had I before now, so that makes two of us."

His comment made her laugh and he chuckled before yawning slightly.

"We should head back." Mel pointed out reluctantly, feeling the tiredness washing over her.

He studied her a moment before looking down at the massive branch they were comfortably seated on with room to spare. Then he grinned slightly before shifting, his cloak pulling free from around Mel to hang down past the tree branch at his gentle nudging of Mel out of his space as he carefully maneuvered himself so that he was sitting with his back against the trunk of the tree with his legs hanging over the sides of the branch.

"Mm, I think I have a better idea."

Mel shot him an incredulous look as he offered a hand, raising an expectant brow at her. His eyes danced, as if the idea of sleeping in the tree rather then going back to camp amused him immensely. She stared at him a moment before releasing a theatric sigh and accepting his hand, allowing him to help her shift on the tree before he reached out to hook his arm around her waist and pull her back against his chest.

She relaxed back against him, reaching down to pull the end of his cloak up from where it hang freely in the air to wrap it around herself and Gyendal. A fiery blush rose in her cheeks although thankfully it was hidden from sight by the night as Gyendal leaned his head down to where hers was slightly tilted back and their cheeks brushed gently against each other.

Instinct wanted to leap out of the tree, threaten Gyendal if he ever dared to talk about her moment of weakness here. But her combative words evaporated before ever reaching her lips as he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and Mel found herself leaning her head black against his shoulder as her eyes slowly shut.

Surrounded in pleasant warmth and unwillingly comforted by Gyendal's embrace Mel found herself drifting away into a peaceful sleep.

Tomorrow they would have to face the world and the harsh reality of their journeyed, but for now...they would stay in this beautiful mess tonight.


	7. Warrior

Hello all!

So here is yet another oneshot and oooh look, it's an AU too XD

This one is probably my longest one yet {9,960 words}, and it was born of an idea that took several days to cram down into a oneshot LOL. I'm happy to finally present it to you though, because if I had to listen to the song on repeat one more time there could very well have been a death.

This isn't my usual style of work but I had a lot of fun writing this:) Enjoy!

Song this was written to is Warrior {the remix} by Beth Crowley

* * *

 **Warrior**

* * *

Birds chirped and flitted between trees in the large forest, sunlight dappling the ground from where it shone down through the thick tree canopy. Through the dense woods moved a lone figure, cloaked in midnight blue and holding a basket of herbs and vegetables.

The young woman brushed black hair behind her ear and rifled through her basket, mentally counting the food inside.

"I have everything, perfect. Homeward bound." She hummed to herself, cloak snapping out behind her in the brisk wind as she strode through worn paths in the dirt that wound through the trees.

As she moved through the woods she began to notice an unnatural silence, animals peering above at the top of the tree canopy before scuttling underground and birds silencing their songs in favour of hiding in their nests and amongst the trees.

"What in the...?" Mel murmured, brows furrowed in puzzlement as her steps slowed.

Above the trees, she heard a faint yell before the shockwaves of a magic blast washed over the forest. Mel's eyes widened slightly and she froze, looking around worriedly only to let out a soft shriek and leap backwards as much further ahead she watched someone break through the canopy and begin to fall.

"Oh goddess!" Mel gasped, staring in shock and horror as a man with black feathery wings slammed into branch after branch as he spiralled through the air towards the forest floor.

Slipping slightly in her haste, Mel sprinted through the forest towards the stranger as with a final crack of a branch breaking under the force of the stranger hitting it he landed on the forest floor.

"Holy crap, ooh I am not equipped to handle something like this." Mel whispered as she dropped to her knees next to the stranger, taking in his tattered and bloodstained clothes, deep gashes and cuts from what she guessed was a blade all over his body. His forehead was matted with blood, the stranger unconscious although when one of his wings that was bent at what should have been an impossible angle shifted under him a cry of pain escaped the man.

Far above the woods Mel heard the sounds of powerful and angry voices carrying over the treeline. She stared fearfully above, relieved to see that the top canopy had returned to as it has before the stranger had fallen through. It was the broken branches below that showed proof of his fall.

"...we lost him!" A woman's voice yelled angrily.

"No! I can still sense him! Come, we may find him and finish this!" A man snapped back, Mel's eyes instinctively moving back down to the unconscious man next to her.

He was completely defenceless, lying there broken and bleeding from the fall. Her eyes flitted back up as she heard the yelling get closer, before making an impulsive decision she knew she might regret. But she just couldn't sit idle while someone unable to protect themselves was killed.

Before they could sense the man she pulled on her magic, extending it out over the broken man as well as herself to tie it into the magic in the fairy forest. Her heart pounded in her chest, Mel pressing her hands against the forest floor both to concentrate her magic around them and to steady herself as she attempted to pull of the stupidest stunt she had ever considered. She heard them flying above, then the wingbeats suddenly stopped above. Mel's heart dropped through to her shoes as she held her breath and prayed that they wouldn't notice her.

"He's gone! I can't feel him anymore!" One suddenly snapped, voice tense.

"There's only one way that would have happened to have vanished. It's if he's dead." The woman said, sounding triumphant.

"There is not point in finding him. Let the crows rid the world of his carcass, our job here is done."

With that there was several loud flaps before the sound faded quickly, they creatures were leaving.

Mel swallowed hard and slowly released her magic, looking down at the unconscious creature she had just saved.

"Now what am I supposed to do with you? I don't even know what you are!"

The winged man predictably did not answer and Mel heaved a sigh, standing to her feet and grabbing her basket of things. She would certainly need some of these herbs now, to make salve for his wounds.

"I am not even a healer, I cannot believe I'm doing this." Mel muttered, flicking a hand that glowed with magic at the winged man and watching as he began to lift off the ground.

Her magic encased him, holding his limbs still and protecting his wings as she walked through the forest with the large form of the winged man floating behind her. They moved through towering trees and thick brush until they reached the mouth of a small cave, bones of several small animals that had been licked clean by some sort of large wild animal were thrown into a haphazard pile in front of the cave.

Unlike anyone so hopelessly lost that they might come across this cave, Mel ignored the bones as she calmly entered the cave. She walked though the blackness, pausing a few feet in to flick her hand. A sudden flash of light as torches on either side of her lit up and she reached out to push aside a large curtain to reveal a small cozy home hidden in the back.

Carefully she stepped through and used her magic to pull the man through, letting the curtain fall as she guided the winged stranger through the room to the bed further back. After carefully laying him down and using various small tables to brace his wings on she stepped back and studied the damage to the male.

"Okaaay, let's start with stopping the blood flow. Goddess help me..."

This was probably the stupidest decision she had made yet, she just hoped it wouldn't cost her too much.

* * *

Several days later and long stretches of no sleep found Mel standing at her table tiredly, mixing yet more salve for her unwanted patient as she worked to remind herself that if she did this she would have successfully done her good deed for her lifetime.

"W-what...?"

The sudden groggy and confused reply from behind her made Mel blink before turning, bracing herself as the man began to stir slightly. His long black lashes fluttered slightly, the man shifting only to give a grunt of pain as his eyes finally opened.

Mel was still, not approaching as she watched him stare up at the ceiling in confusion before slowly moving to sit up with a groan.

"Where-"

"Hello, and welcome to my home." Mel said, cutting off his statement and stepping forward to making her presence known.

His head snapped down to stare at her but rather then reacting like any sane person should after waking up Mel found herself diving out of the way as a blast of magic was fired at the exact spot she had been standing.

"Woah! Are you insane?! Stop!"

Another blast and Mel knew that she would never survive if one of them hit her, so she made a split second decision and played dirty.

All it took was a soft hit on the splint on the man's wing and he let out a howl of pain, the blasts stopping as he let out a long list of foul explicative.

"Would you stop, I'm trying to help you!"

He snapped his gaze to Mel, blood red eyes filled with rage and pain as he waited out his wing recovering the blow. He went to move off the bed only for his body to give out on him, the man collapsing back on the bed with a hiss. Mel rushed to his side to help him only to have her hand slapped away with a snarl.

"How dare you touch me, filthy human."

Her jaw dropped, both at the loathing in his deep and the words he had spoken.

"Filthy human?! This filthy human saved your sorry carcass and is sacrificing her space to patch you back up so you can shove that opinion as far up your rear as your head appears to be!"

Her angry retort brought the stranger up short and he stilled, glancing down as if only noticing for the first time that his entire torso was covered in bandages. His eyes widened slightly before flitting back and forth between his wings to stare at the wooden splints holding them in place.

"What is this?" He questioned sharply, sounding angry and unnerved.

"Those are splints, you broke both your wings in several places and this is to try and make sure that the bones will set correctly." Mel said, holding her hands up cautiously. "Please don't touch them, they've only just gone a couple days ago and I really don't want you to mess up that work."

He glared at her, lips curled back slightly to reveal two pointed fangs.

"I need nothing of your worthless human inventions to heal, I have done just fine on my own for many centuries."

Mel did a double take at his comment, mouth silently forming the word centuries.

"Centuries...what exactly are you?!" She demanded, taking in his inky black wings and raven hair that made his blood red eyes that much more noticeable as he bared his teeth in a cruel grin.

"You don't recognize me? Seems my reputation has not spread as far as they would have wished, but perhaps the name Gyendal might ring a few bells."

Mel blinked, her mind racing to place the name she recognized somehow. It took a few seconds, but when she finally placed where she knew it from her jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..."

His eyes narrowed dangerously as she fell back a step, shaking her head incredulously.

"Gyendal, the angel who fell after creating a world war because a human ruler disrespected the angel guardians over Aia." She breathed, gaping and the man. "The fallen angel."

"Smart girl." He purred, eyes glittering.

He thought that fear would keep her here, that much was clear. But Mel wasn't about to stick around, this was just another example of her fantastically bad luck and she was getting the hell out of there!

"Screw this!"

"What-?!"

But Mel was already gone, sprinting out of the cave and tearing through the forest like the demon king himself was on her tail.

"What the hell, what the actual hell?!" She squawked into the air. "The one time I actually have a heart and help someone is the one time I NEVER SHOULD HAVE! A dark angel. The fallen angel of legend and I saved his flipping life!"

She slowed her pace slightly, her mind racing out of control.

"Do I go to the village for help?" She mumbled to herself, before glancing down at her arms where she could see the edges of winding symbols peeking out from under a glove.

She flinched slightly, tugging down the sleeve of her jacket before shaking her head.

"No, they would believe me cursed by his presence. I can't go to them. Ugh, I just wish there was a way off this damned island! But it's not like I can fly, I wish I had wings like the angel..."

Her thoughts came to a screeching halt of a sudden and Mel froze mid step, eyes widening as the idea hit her like a runaway train.

"Wait. A. Second." Mel slowly put her foot down, gaping at thin air as her mind pieced together an idea.

A stupid idea.

A reckless idea.

One that just might get her killed.

...it was brilliant!

As quickly as she had fled her home and the angel inside Mel turned back around again, racing through the woods with determination in her eyes. She reached the outside of her cave quickly and she hesitated, taking a deep breath before striding into the cave and through the curtain in the blackness.

"YOU! You drag me to your cave and then abandon me unable to move! Trust me mortal, when I can move you will-"

"What are you doing on the floor?" Mel asked, cutting off the raging angel who was collapsed on the floor with his splinted wings behind him.

He turned rage filled red eyes onto her, Mel tensing as he snarled.

"Well when the only being around who knows what you are flees while you are left behind like a sitting duck for whatever mob may accompany them back the only intelligent thing to do would be to leave, but your worthless human medicine clearly has done nothing to help me as I am very clearly unable to even walk a straight line."

Mel ignored his hateful words, reaching out with magic to instead lift the angel and manoeuvre him back onto the bed. It was a significantly more awkward affair when said male was mad enough to spit fire and was glaring at her the entire time but Mel managed to do it before moving over to deal with the mandates she was boiling to clean over her firepit.

"Actually, they did help. When I got you here you were steadily getting closer to death. I went over twenty four hours without a moment of sleep as I fought to bring you back and stop the blood flow. Two sets of completely destroyed bed sheets covered in blood had to be burned through the process. The fact that just mere days later you're actually awake is a miracle."

Mel's hands were busy as they folded already clean bandages for use, actions done automatically as she focused on how to word her next statement.

"You know that if I go down to the village you're dead." She finally said, Gyendal jerking in the bed as his body glowed slightly but she continued without pausing. "See, you clearly have as bad luck as I do since the only beings on this island just happen to be the fairies. They have direct connection to the Angels, one call and they'll be back to end you since after learning who you are I'm nearly positive they're the ones who did this to you."

The air pressure in the cave dropped, pain filling her head as Gyendal shot up with a grunt, hands glowing black with power.

"You kill me and you'll die here too!" Mel instantly cried, throwing her hands up defensively in front of her.

"Speak fast mortal, for I have long since surpassed any patience with you."

"You had patience?" Mel muttered under her breath before hurriedly explaining. "You aren't strong enough to take care of bandages or apply the salve to keep infection from whatever was on those blades. Not to mention your back and your wings and you certainly won't be able to feed yourself which you need in order for your body to hear properly. But I can do that, I'd be willing to help and get food until you're fully healed...on one exception."

Gyendal let out a snarl, surging forward slightly despite the flash of pain across his face.

"You would dare to try and bargain using my health?!"

Mel raised her chin challengingly.

"You're the one that crashed into my forest, not the other way around. If you're going to live here until you're healed I want something out of it."

He narrowed his eyes dangerously, the red glow unnerving.

"Does keeping your life seem like a suitable reward?"

The venom in his tone made her flinch, she was wholly and completely over her head when it came to this situation. But she refused to back down now so she calmly set aside the bandages and started towards the door.

"Fairie village it is."

She had barely gotten a few steps when she felt magic grab onto her in a vice grip, jerking her back towards him roughly.

"You're not leaving, and I'm not repaying you a second of work." He hissed.

Mild panic washed over Mel and without thought she gathered her magic, slamming it down onto the magic around her with al the force of a frightened Mage. There was a blast and Mel was thrown backwards where she landed onto the floor with a grunt that sounded in time to the startled shout from the male across the room.

"What the-?!"

She gave her head a slight shake to clear the fuzziness as she pushed herself to her feet, looking up to find Gyendal staring at her wide eyed before he let out the longest sigh and slid back to lie on the bed.

"Very well. You may make your offer. I do not deal with mortals, but you are something more...your little display was most interesting."

Mel studied him warily, puzzled by the sudden change in attitude.

"I-okaaayy?" It took her a second to gather her thoughts before answering. "I'll take care of you and get you back on your feet so long as once you're able to fly out of here you take me to the nearest human civilization that accepts mages."

Gyendal snorted.

"Such a simple request. I accept your deal little mate, and I swear to fulfill my side of the bargain."

There was a flash of light s the oath took effect and Mel let out a relieved breath, a burden lifting off her shoulders ever so slightly.

"It's agreed then."

* * *

Mel shoved through the trees with unusual anger, branches cracking and breaking away to make room for the angry young woman as she left the fairie city far behind. There was a large bruise already beginning to form on her cheek and she gritted her teeth as she stormed into her cave and through into the back sleeping area.

"Well aren't you in a pleasant mood." A mocking comment echoed from the far wall where Gyendal was sitting in the bed with a book.

She sneered at her unwanted house guest, slamming her things down on her table before reaching in to grab a strange knotted flower out to cast into the fire. They was a sound like a small explosion, bright green sparkles blasting out of the fire before dissolving.

"Typical." She spat, "Do they think that I know nothing about fairies enchantments?"

She raised a hand to touch her bruise with a wince before sliding off her gloves and shoes to set them aside, Mel glancing up only to catch Gyendal's eye.

"What happened to you?" He enquired, sounding bored as he gestured to her cheek.

"I unfortunately got too close to the fairies city for their liking. I only needed some herbs, but the younger fairies and the guards over the city thought that was enough reason to run me off with a few reminders of why I live on my own in the first place. Stupid elitist misquotes, they can't even acknowledge one who shares their blood as worthwhile." Was her sneered reply, Gyendal seeming amused by her anger.

"Their own blood? You have fairie ancestors?"

Mel barked out a hard laugh as she roughly undid her coat, yanking it off to bare her arms to his view and reveal the shimmering curls and flowers up her arms and he raised a brow. She saw his eyes move from her ever so slightly pointed ears to her large and unusually vibrant dark blue eyes.

"I wish that was all it was, but..."

"One of your parents was a fairy." The dark angel concluded, Mel giving a sharp nod as she came over to check the bandages along his arms.

The cuts on his chest and torso had healed the quickest despite being the most severe and no longer need bandages much to her relief, as it had taken a great deal of them. He rolled up his shirt sleeve to his shoulder to give her full access and she could feel him studying her as she worked.

"What already?!" She finally snapped, glaring up at him.

He snorted, shaking his head with his eyes fixed on her bruise.

"Willing to take on the dark angel yet unable to defend herself against a few mischief making fairies. Such weakness is deplorable, what a pathetic existence."

Anger flashed through Mel and in a moment of childish revenge she snapped his bandage much harder then necessary, Gyendal flinching before fixing her with a threatening look.

"Well isn't that nice for you to come in and make an unwanted observation. As it happens, I don't know anything about combat magic. Everything I can do is basic and born from watching the fairies from the cover of the trees so excuse me for not knowing how to defend against a bunch of pure blooded magical beings." She shot back at him, rolling her eyes angrily as she turned to grab a fresh bandage. "Unless you have a way to change my knowledge and skill keep your mouth shut."

"Well if you wanted me to teach you while I'm trapped in this infernal bed you could have just asked. I need something to do anyway or I shall go stircrazy" Gyendal said slyly, Mel turning immediately to protest.

"What?! I don't need your help-"

He cut her off with a smirk, seeming far to pleased with himself for her liking.

"Your weak and pointless existence was request enough. You'll never make it out in the world of mages if you can't even do the simplest of offensive battle spells." His hand reached out and caught hold of hers, Mel jerking at the sudden contact.

He reached up to tap her fairy markings and she inhaled at the feeling of a pain, a burn under her skin.

"That is your magic, locked away inside just waiting to be released the way you did when I grabbed you that first day. You have potential, but you must learn how to unlock that strength. I will teach you how to fight" Gyendal said simply, tone serious.

Mel pulled her hand away quickly and retreated to her table to start preparing their dinner, unnerved by his words. He said nothing more, returning to his book as she worked on the meal and tried to ignore the questions in the back of her mind.

Could she learn magic that would allow her to stand against the fairies despite their strength. She truly doubted it, she was part fairie but that by no means made her a powerful Mage.

Still...

"Fine. I'll let you teach me. At least you'll be doing something useful around this place for once."

Mel's words came off as harsh, but it was as if that damned dark angel could sense the unsureness behind it as he never bothered to look up from his book, but allowed a small smirk to flit across his lips.

* * *

Night had fallen over the fairie forest and the inhabitants of the cave deep inside the magical woods could be both found fast asleep. In the bed a dark angel in a restless sleep with both his wings extended and splinted out on either side of the bed, and in the opposite corner a pile of blankets and rugs all gathered together to provide a nest-bed for a black haired young woman.

However the peace of the night was quickly ruined by a clatter and a growl outside the cave. Both occupants were awake in an instant and Mel stitched the massive curved knife off the small table next to her before soundlessly racing across the cave and through the curtain towards the entrance. She could feel a presence behind her but she never fully registered it as she leapt out of the cave with her knife at the ready and magic illuminating the entire clearing around her cave.

"A wolf!" She gasped out, relief coursing through her at the sight of a woodland creature rather then a monster or worse yet, a fairie.

"Well that was a pleasant wakeup." Came the dry voice from behind her, Mel nearly leaping a foot off the ground as she whirled to face the individual who had spoken.

"Gyendal! You're standing!"

The dark angel smirked, towering over with his arms lazily crossed.

"Astute observation. Close your mouth, you look idiotic gaping at me like that."

Her jaw snapped shut as she gazed up at him, for the first time getting a bit of a reality check at who she was truly housing.

In the moonlight he looked terrifying, red eyes glowing and white fangs reflecting the moonlight that illuminated his bronzed skin. His height was intimidating, especially with his wings outstretched on either side.

The only thing that ruined the image was the wooden splints.

"Since when could you even get out of bed muchless walk?!" Mel demanded, urging him backwards into the cave once again so that she could get out of e cold breeze.

"I've been stretching my legs and moving around whenever you were away hunting or doing whatever it is you mortals do in the forest. You look so shocked, did you somehow expect me to come running to tell you all about being able to walk when I first was able to?" His tone was mocking and Mel's temper flared.

"Uh, yeah?! I've been trying to to everything around you being an invalid in bed so even a small update in passing would have been nice!" She snapped, Gyendal snorting as they reentered the living space of the cave. "How long exactly have you been up and moving during my hunting trips.

"Three weeks. You needn't be so startled, I have done little moving because I tire quickly. The venom from the attacking angels blades was deep inside my system by the time you finished cleaning my wounds and it is taking my power a long time to burn it out completely."

She had no idea how to reply to that and he never waited for her to make comment as he began to cross over back towards the bed. He had only taken a few steps before she saw him waver slightly and without thinking Mel quickly rushed to his side, catching hold of his arm as he stumbled slightly.

"I can take care of myself!" He snapped, moving to pull free. "I do not need to be walked several feet across the floor Mel, release me!"

"Oh look at that, somehow I don't really care what you say about your care since you clearly overestimate your stamina when you're like this." She singsonged as she proceeded to ignore him and steady him to the best of her abilities as he dropped down to sit heavily on the bed.

"You are an insufferable creature." Was the muttered reply to her words and Mel grinned.

"Glad I can repay you for what you're putting me through. You have got to be the worst patient in existence."

Amusement flickered across his features as he carefully reclined backwards onto the bed.

"I'm sure I should feel bad for that but I can't seem to find it in myself to care. You brought me here, I never invited myself into your cave unwelcomed. You even had a chance to run away yet here you are, being an irritant that tries to coddle me." He said mockingly.

"Yeah, well I wasn't about to leave you to die." Mel muttered as she crossed over to her own blankets and burrowed deep down under them.

There was silence after her reply and as Mel began to drift she wondered if he had fallen asleep.

"You would be a first to hold that sentiment."

Somehow she knew that his words were not meant for her to hear, perhaps it was the soft tone or the bitterness they held but they stuck a cord in her that resonated deeply. Sleep did not come after he made that statement, as a question played on her mind with nagging consistency.

What exactly had happened in his life to bring him to such a place as this?

* * *

"Pull it in carefully. Too fast and you'll strain something."

Gyendal hissed out a sigh at Mel's instructions and she wondered if he was going to ignore her just on principle but for once he followed her instruction instead of going out of his way to contradict her words. Carefully one black wing was pulled back towards his bare back, Mel's hands resting on the joint at the top of the wing as she sat behind him to feel for any unnatural movements within the bones and joints.

Once it was fully tucked into a resting position Mel let go, folding her hands in her lap as she watched him carefully extend and pull back his wings to test.

"They are fully healed, I truly loathe admitting this but your mortal "splints" have done well in preventing the wings from healing in the incorrect positions." Gyendal finally said, Mel breathing a sigh of relief that everything was generally in working order.

"Well that's relieving. I've splinted bird wings plenty of times before, I hate to see a bird as powerful or majestic as a hawk among other large predator birds die because of a broken wing. Your wings seemed similar to bird wings so I took a chance."

He laughed lowly.

"As insulting as it is to be compared to a bird, I appreciate having mobility in my wings again so I can look that over I'm sure."

Mel snickered before her amusement faded away, replaced with curiosity as she studied the midnight black wings in front of her. She began to reach up towards them before stopping herself inches away and glancing up at Gyendal who had turned his head partially to watch her with a unreadable expression.

"Uh...can I?"

She could see his hesitation before he finally gave a sharp nod, turning to face in front of him as Mel ever so carefully reached out to brush a finger along his wing. She had of course handled his wing when putting the splint on, but only barely and the bit of contact with the top area stretched over bone had only made her more curious.

Her fingers gently slid over black feathers, Mel letting out a soft oh of surprise at how silky they were. After a moment she gained a little bit of confidence, her hand going flat to stroke the feathery wing.

"It's so soft." She murmured to herself, fingers trailing up along the edge of the wing to smooth over the long feathers.

With one finger she carefully traced over the top of his wing to follow the curve down towards his back. The skin right along where the wing was connected to his back was raised with several small scars and without thinking Mel allowed her fingers to brush over the connection of his wings to his back.

Gyendal let out a startled breath at her touch, tensing and instantly Mel pulled back.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine." He snapped, cutting her off as he slowly relaxed his muscles. "I just am not used to physical contact that isn't violent. It was just...startling."

Mel nodded, ears burning with embarrassment. She would never usually have done that, she had just been so caught up in her curiosity about the wings.

"Can you feel when someone is touching your wings? Or is it more calloused and deadened to feel?" She enquired.

He pulled his wing back fully before turning on the bed so that he was partially facing her.

"I can feel touch, my wings are actually more heightened to touch then most of me. I feel things more acutely when it comes to my wings then I would if someone touched my arm for example." Gyendal explained, the feathers on his wings ruffling ever so slightly before settling.

"What would that feel like on someone without wings?" She asked, curious.

He studied her with a raised brow before smirking slightly.

"It would feel something like this."

His hand reached out, brushing over part of her head with his nails scraping ever so slightly against her scalp before he pulled away. Instantly Mel's hand flew to her head, eyes slightly wider then usual as she felt her scalp tingle ever so slightly.

"Oh..."

He chuckled and stood, giving a wave of his hand as a black tunic shimmered into existence over him and he strode towards the entrance of the cave.

"I'm going for a walk to stretch my muscles." He announced before exiting the cave.

Mel stared after him a moment before quickly standing and busying herself with cleaning up the bandages and splints. It took some time to clean up the mess, and as she was working a glint of black caught her eye. She paused before bending down to pull it out from under the bed to reveal a long black feather. She glanced over at the wastebin for a moment before giving a slight shake of her head and carrying the feather over to place it with her things.

She never noticed the set of red eyes watching her movement from the shadows, eyes lingering on her fingers as she carefully laid the feather down.

* * *

Further back behind the cave there was a small stream that led down a mini waterfall into a deep pool of sparking and clear water. At the very bottom glittering crystals could be seen growing and reflecting colours through the water and along the walls. Sitting on the rock that jutted out over the pond was Mel and Gyendal, enjoying their lunch in the sunshine.

"The other fairies don't know this place exists?" Gyendal asked around a mouthful of food.

Mel shook her head, leaning comfortably back on her elbows as she lazily kicked her legs that hung over the side and were submerged into the water.

"Nope. They never really go out here because the more aggressive animals that inhabit the fairie forest reside closer to the edge. That's why I live in the cave, they haven't found me because they aren't interested in exploring this area."

"''Tis a foolish view, you were smart to ignore such worries and explore deeper." He commented offhandedly.

She laughed at that.

"I didn't exactly have a choice but thanks all the same."

He shrugged and reached over to grab a piece of fruit from one of the plates as Mel glanced over at him.

"Hey. I never asked but, what happened that you were attacked and hurt so badly?"

He twitched at her question, glancing over at her sharply.

"Pardon?"

Mel fidgeted with her sandwich, glancing away.

"When I found you, I had never seen anything like it. You were soaked in blood with wounds all over you, you fell through the forest and landed unconscious on the ground. I had to use magic to shield you from the other beings in search of you, they thought you were dead. I want to know what happened that brought you to the fairie forest."

Gyendal was silent for several long minutes before he began to talk.

"Ever since my fall I have been enemy number one of the guardian angels over Aia. I was the personification of the wrong in the world. A guardian who created war and had the blood of thousands on my hand." He grinned slightly then, expression dark and reckless. "Oh I gave them many a reason to hate me. If I was going to live an outcast, I was going to do everything in my power to make them regret casting me out. Eventually I grew tired of my revenge games, but even as those that were in my generation moved on in their lives the younger generations still burned against me. I am stronger then all of the angels of the younger generations, but even I can be taken unawares."

He exhaled, looking up at the sky above.

"That month had been one of constant attacks, relentlessly going after me. Their numbers were overwhelming and even an angel of my strength and power can eventually be overcome with constant battling and attacks. For every one that fell away it was like two more replaced them. They were determined to see my end. By the time I ended up over the forest it had been a full month of straight attacks, and their blades were enhanced with weakening venom. My wings would have been the worst, like shredded meat, but I was constantly fuelling my magic over and through my wings to keep them healed. I had lost too much blood finally, and when I received a blow to the head I was knocked unconscious. That's when you found me."

Mel listened silently, her food forgotten I hand.

"If they had never been part of your fall why were they so angry?" She finally asked.

He glanced over at her.

"I was a representation of my generation of an all-powerful guardian. I had the physical strength, I was intimidating even before I gained the fangs, red eyes and my wings changed. I was the most powerful mage of my generation. But I was young and angry and I fell, and to those younger generations that I was held up as an example to it was a betrayal. Thus, even when those that knew me had grown past it and no longer sought my destruction due to my choice to seclude myself from mortal and angel affairs both the younger ones were not yet sated."

Mel shook her head slightly.

"I can't imagine how that must have been, living your life on the run the way you do."

"Yet your story is not so different. You hide out trapped on the fairie island with beings that harm you and run you off simply for existing. You have your own story, one I'm sure would be most interesting."

He raised a brow and Mel laughed slightly at the obvious hint before going serious.

"My life isn't nearly as action packed as yours. My father was a fairie who had an affair with a human woman. His fellow fairies turned a blind eye to his actions, right up until that human ended up pregnant. They allowed him to bring the human here for care, so long as the woman and the baby left and never returned once the birth was over. It was agreed, my father never wanted a child anyway. He was only doing this because he didn't want the woman dead by birth complications which are common for mixed children of different kinds." She shrugged then, glaring out into the water. "Fat lot of good that did, since my mother died anyway. The fairies were furious when my father decided to keep me, he hated it as much as they all did but he felt honour bound since I was his blood. He lasted for five years before he up and left, abandoning the fairies that made his life hell and abandoning his "burden" right allong with them."

Mel reached over, grabbing a rock and throwing it out over the pool irritably.

"They let me stay in the city until I turned thirteen, I guess even the shallow and cruel breed of fairies have morals. They would never forget to remind me how worthless me and my mixed blood, mocking my existence and going on about how it's too bad I wasn't born to the illusive fairies that live within the land of the elves. But those fairies had no contact with these ones for obvious reasons, so there was no way to send me away. In the real world I would thrive, I could even one day come back for revenge so they refused to send me off the island. They chased me out into the forest instead so that I wasn't "polluting" their precious city. That's how I ended up where I am now."

Her statement was met with silence and Mel closed her eyes, enjoying the peace as she found herself lost in thought and memories. They finished their lunch wordlessly, before gathering their things and starting back towards the cave.

As they reached the entrance, Mel felt a hand brush her shoulder and turned to face Gyendal with a questioning look.

"You'll be leaving the island once I'm healed enough to transport us both. Consider it a personal request, but when you come back to repay them for their "hospitality", be sure to send my love won't you?" The sarcasm was thick in his tone and Mel couldn't help the slightly unpleasant grin that crossed her face.

"Oh trust me, I'll be sure to pass that along."

* * *

"I am honestly so jealous right now." Mel muttered, watching wide eyed as Gyendal crouched down before surging into the air with a powerful flap of his wings.

He shot up into the air, wings being pulled tight to his body as he spiralled up through the air. It was breathtaking, the midnight black wings twirling through the air as he dived down and spun like a corkscrew towards the ground before pulling up and slowly lowering himself to the ground.

A look of extreme satisfaction filled his features as he gave a brisk snap of his wings to rid himself of any old feathers that had come free before turning to Mel with dancing eyes. His face looked the most open Mel could ever remember as he gave his head a brisk shake to get the loose black strands out of his face.

"It'll take some more work to strengthen my wings and rebuild stamina for a long flight carrying extra weight but we're well on our way off this island." Gyendal announced, sounding pleased with the progress.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Mel asked, Gyendal shrugging elegantly.

"Unsure at this point. No more then a couple more months though, now that the hardest part is over it won't be very long now." Suddenly he paused, studying her calculatingly. "However, getting some practice flights with an extra person just might be a wise idea to help build up to leaving."

Mel blinked and he shot her a wicked smirk, stepping up to her.

"Better hold on tight, I'd truly hate for you to fall."

Her eyes nearly tripled in size as he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist and then without so much as a pause to let her brain catch up with what was about to happen he shot into the air, this time with Mel in tow.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Her arms were wrapped so tightly around him that somewhere in the back of her mind she wondered if he was going to have trouble breathing, but a much louder and very much in control of her brain was far to focused on the fact that he was flipping through the air with her and she was so about to die!

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!" She shouted, the deep rumbles of laughter that she could feel through his chest doing absolutely nothing to calm her as the wind whistled in her ears.

Then, just like that it stopped.

His wings snapped out and right there in the middle of the air they stopped abruptly. Mel took several huge gulps of air, arms shaking with how tightly she was clinging to the insane and quite clearly psychotic angel.

"You can relax Mel, I have you. I'm not going to drop you, and you're half strangling me at the moment which is not a pleasant sensation." He said teasingly, it taking Mel several moments before she could recover enough to open her eyes and peer around them.

The sight of the clear blue sky and the sparkling ocean below made Mel gasp, the sudden wonder pushing her fear to the back of her mind as she gazed wide eyed around at the tree tops below and the smaller islands close by that dotted the crystal waters.

"It's...beautiful." She breathed, wonder filling her face.

"It is, isn't it. This is one blessing that only angels and those on the backs of dragons could ever understand, the beauty of the world below you. You cannot see borders and people from here. Only the lands they inhabit." Gyendal said, his voice quiet.

She smiled unabashedly at the vision below her before glancing up at Gyendal, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You see this every time you fly. No wonder the goddess made angels immortal, at least someone can see the beauty of Aia and appreciate it through all it's changed over the centuries." She said, Gyendal raising a brow at her observation.

"It certainly makes everything else worth it when you can fly above it all and see the world as I can." He said, shooting her a genuine half smile before lifting his eyes to look out over the woods past her.

"Now, how does continuing this flight sound?"

Mel let out a laugh.

"How does that sound?! I'm not sure I ever want to stop flying so do what you want."

He grinned wickedly, grip tightening ever so slightly before they took off across the way to zigzag over the trees below.

This was like nothing Mel could have ever imagined, and more breathtaking then she had ever expected.

* * *

Mel reached up to pluck fruit from a branch above the one she was currently balanced on, before carefully placing it in the basket next to her. One thing she would miss about the Fairie forest was the star apples that grew there.

"Mel!"

A voice called from below and she shifted to look down, Gyendal standing in the clearing under her.

"One sec!" She called, leaning down to grab the branch she was standing on to swing to the one below before jumping off to land easily on the ground in front of Gyendal. "What's up?"

He raised a brow at her casual greeting before giving a soft snort of amusement at her appearance.

"You look like you just got into a fight with a bush and lost."

Mel glanced down at herself and laughed, seeing bark stains on her clothes and reaching up to few leaves tangled in her hair.

"Not at all, I'm trying to blend in here." She said with a snicker, pulling leaves out of her hair.

"Clearly. Anyway, there's a small family of rabbits trying to move into your cave and I figured I'd ask you what you want done with them. I'm always up for roast rabbit but-what are you doing?"

Mel muttered a few choice words under her breath as she tried in vain to unstable a small twig with several tiny branches from her hair.

"What does it look like I'm doing?! And no, I eat rabbits but I draw the line at baby bunnies. I'll get rid of them when I get back."

Gyendal rolled his eyes and shook his head, amusement playing at the corners of his lips.

"So softhearted." He muttered before reaching up to push her hands out of the way. "You're only making it worse, let me do it."

His hands took over and Mel froze in place, feeling his fingers running through her hair as he carefully untangled the strands. His fingers brushed over her scalp, and she could feel a hint of his breath across her head as he leaned down to better see what he was doing.

As he moved his hand to push some of the hair aside his finger brushed over the shell of her ear and Mel couldn't help the gasp that escaped her, a shiver running through her instinctively.

She felt Gyendal still, hand freezing in her hair and she looked up at him with startled eyes.

When their gazes met, Mel swallowed hard. The question in his scarlet eyes fading as he stared down at her. His hands rested gently in her hair, breath stirring the strands across the top of her head. It was like her eyes were locked on his, she couldn't have looked away if she had tried.

The sudden tension in the clearing made all the nerves in her body stand on end, her mind racing to find an explanation only to come up empty as she found herself swaying ever so slightly towards him.

His hands in her hair tightened ever so slightly and Mel's lips parted as if to ask him what was going on because she sure had no idea!

Then his eyes widened slightly and suddenly the moment was over. He yanked his hands free, backing away several steps before turning and striding away without a word.

Mel was left standing here in the clearing, frozen as she watched after the dark angel.

What the hell was that?!"

* * *

Mel walked back towards the cave with her hunting kills tied to a branch. She whistled under her breath cheerfully as she approached the entrance to the cave.

However just as she reached the mouth she was met with a baffling slight, as Gyendal exited the cave with a small bag of things in hand. He never even spared her a glance, ignoring her as he had been for the past several days since that strange moment at the fruit tree.

"W-what are you doing?!" She demanded, Gyendal sparing her a indifferent glance over his shoulder as he answered.

"I'm finding somewhere else to stay until I'm strong enough to take us off the island."

Mel gaped at him, watching as he walked further away before putting her kill down and rushing after him.

"You're leaving?! Why!?"

He answered without turning this time.

"Because I no longer wish to share space with another and I've invaded your home for long enough."

"W-what the hell are you talking about?! You've been fine all this time, we don't get in each other's way since one or both of us is out of the cave most often during the day! And since when do you care about "invading my home"?!" She demanded, hurt and confusion swirling through her mind.

"I believe I've made by thoughts very clear. Do not bother looking for me, I'll do just fine on my own until it's time to leave. I have no desire for company." He bit out, his tone striking Mel in a way she never thought anyone could.

Her steps slowed before coming to a halt, fists clenched at her sides as she swallowed a lump. His words hit her to her core, she had talked with him and joked with him, but most of all she had trusted him with her story and he was cutting her off like her existence meant nothing other then obligation.

Just like her father.

Rage welled up in her and she took a jerky step forward, glaring after his retreating back.

"You know, I actually thought that I might have a friend in you. Someone who wouldn't judge and would just accept me for who I am. How stupid, you aren't any different then the other monsters that inhabit this island who use people and throw them away. You just come in a different form." Her words were thrown like fiery barbs, anger and pain clear in her tone.

"Oh that's rich, coming from the girl that abandoned a dying man in her home based purely upon his kind." He spat venomously over his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mel shouted after him, nails biting into her palm with how hard her fists were clenched. "That was the mistake and fear of someone who has lived most of her life alone where new faces meant pain. Yet even then, you have never been "just a dark angel" to me! How the hell was I supposed to judge you based on the surface when even in the beginning I could see so much more, how could I do to someone else what has been done to me all of my life! The term dark angel means nothing to me applied to you! I care about the person, not some stupid title even if you're too shallow to look past that yourself."

His pace slowed, but Mel wasn't finished.

"You aren't a dark angel to me! You're a friend, you're-"

Her tone cut off as he abruptly halted and whirled to face her with glittering eyes and intensity in his expression that caught Mel off-guard.

"...just Gyendal." She finished, but her tone was uncertain now as she took in the way he stared at her so intently.

There was a single beat of nothing, neither of them moving as Mel waited for whatever came next.

Then Gyendal's bag slipped from his fingers, and Mel watched as the male in front of her crossed the clearing in wide steps to come to a halt in front of her. His hands came up to cup her face, and he leaned down the remaining space between them to crush his mouth against hers.

The sensations were overwhelming, terrifying and exciting all at once as he kissed her without giving her even a moments break to register what was happening. A sensation like nothing Mel had ever experiences as his mouth moved over hers she found herself leaning into him as she tilted her head further up to respond.

Then it was over, Gyendal pulling away slowly and straightening to full height while Mel caught her breath.

"Gyendal, what..."

She trailed off and he merely tilted his head in reply, muscles rippling as he tensed and stepped back. Mel stared at him, eyes widening as she noticed the shimmer of magic encasing the dark angel as he dropped his head back and closed his eyes.

She was just about to ask him what he was doing when the first feather fell.

It was a sight that Mel could hardly believe, the midnight black feathers falling to the ground with increasing speed from the bottom up as his wings began to shrink with every feather gone. The glow around Gyendal brightened as the skeleton of his wing began to be revealed, and then as the last feathers fell to reveal white bone, the skeleton too began to glow. Then it began to dissolve, the remains of the bones becoming stardust that spun around Gyendal before flying into the sky and exploding over it.

When the glow faded, Gyendal was left surrounded by black feathers looking as human as any of them.

"Gyendal?" She breathed, voice pitchy and fearful.

His eyes slowly opened, revealing intense forest green as he shot her a gentle and slightly pained half smile.

"A-are you okay?! What happened?! Did I-"

A long finger settled over her lips to silence her as Gyendal gave a slight shake of his head.

"No. It was not your fault, at least not how you think." He said, his voice having lost the razor like quality it once had.

"So it was my fault somehow?!" Mel squawked, Gyendal letting out a soft chuckle as he dropped his hand.

"Mel, do you know anything of the laws that govern the angels? I know that those on Aia know our laws, I do not know if you learned of them."

Mel shook her head in reply and Gyendal let out a soft sigh.

"It is written in the Law of Angels that an angel is forbidden to become involved with any of the beings on Aia. Our roll is to protect, we do not live among and develop relationships unless it is with a fellow angel. To break such a law, to fall for a human and act upon those feelings is a "sin" so to speak according to the laws. If we fall for a human we will "die" in that moment. We lose our angel wings and immortality, we become mortals ourselves." He explained, gesturing at the pile of black feathers around him.

Shock and guilt took turns battering Mel's brain as she stared at Gyendal.

"You became mortal?!"

He let out a soft laugh at the look on her face, reaching up to brush the tips of his fingers over her cheek.

"I did. It seems that you're my fatal sin."

"That's why you wanted to leave and avoid me, because of the law." Mel muttered, piecing her answer together before looking up at him. "I don't understand! If you knew that you would lose everything, why the hell did you kiss me?!"

His face went serious as he studied her and Mel waited nervously for his answer.

"Because I knew that the chances of finding someone who would see me as something more then a dark angel, and who was strong enough to stand with me especially amongst the angels was near impossible. I wasn't interested in leaving that behind just to save a pair of wings. Nearly nothing made me happy through the centuries of being an angel, but as a mortal not only am I free of the angels but I can start over with a new life."

His simple answer made her anger with him for throwing away all that for her vanish, his answer bringing realization that mortality came with a freedom that was held from him when he was an angel.

"So I have a different kind of question for you. Would you be willing to join me in my journey over Aia, leave behind the Fairie forest to travel at my side? We can explore all that this world has to offer, perhaps find those other fairies. I'm sure there are plenty of lucrative ways we can amuse ourselves at the expense of the humans..."

His question made Mel laugh, she never had to stop and consider her answer.

"Not sure what else I'd do with my life. I tried to stay aloof in the beginning but pretty soon I was entangled in the mess of your life thanks to you crashing practically onto my doorstep. Besides, through your harsh ways and training, you made me see what you knew was inside me all along." The last part of her answer was met with a chuckle from the male across from her and she shrugged.

"You acted as weak fairy halfling before." Gyendal stated calmly, before reaching out to offer his hand. "So what are you now?"

Mel smiled at his question as she recalled the last confrontation with a large group of fairies. A confrontation that she had won without struggle and instilled a fear of her that allowed her peace from their games. Firmly she set her hand in his, his fingers closing over her.

"I'm a warrior."


	8. Monster

Hello all!

I finally have a new oneshot for you all, and I gotta say that this one is not exactly fitting the theme of my other works so far. I went a little crazy for this one, and I do have to warn you that this one is my darkest Aveyond story yet. This was inspired by a thought I had when answering a meme on Aveyond dot com by the wonderful Rodania, and kind of exploded from there. So I blame this piece on here meme:D {Nothing like throwing someone else under the bus to buy time for escaping the angry mobs...}

I'm not going to say much here at risk of spoiling but I do have to give a couple warnings. First, this will not be a happy ending in any way. I won't be killing anyone off, but thats about the only thing I haven't done for this particular situation... Second, the version of Gyendal in this story is darker then the one in the game and more manipulative so fair warning about that. Lastly, this is not romantic. This oneshot is looking at one of the many, many ways their relationship could have been and the mental games that Aveyond just barely hinted at during Gates of Night and the Stella situation.

So yes, dark. I do hope that you guys will still enjoy the story since I had a lot of fun writing this, but it certainly won't be fluffy or feel good. I promise to make up for it in the future oneshots for this collection!

This oneshot was written to Monster by Beth Crowley.

Enjoy! {plzdonthateme}

* * *

 **Monster**

* * *

Late in the afternoon on yet another day of questing for Mel and her friends on their way to the life orb their group was walking into a city as the overcast sky above spit a few raindrops at their heads.

"Ugh, this is they worst! Now my hair is gonna get snarled, do you have any idea how miserable that is to have your hair feel like that when you actually care about your appearance?!" Lydia whined, Mel rolling her eyes as she scanned the square for somewhere to get some supplies.

"No one cares about your fashion crisis Lydia, least of all me. You wanted to come, I never invited you, or wanted you here actually."

Mel's snarky comment earned her an outraged squawk from the green haired girl and a sigh from Stella, the latter somehow managing to frustrate Mel more then the former.

"Perhaps stocking up on supplies instead of fighting amongst ourselves may be a better way to spend our time?" Te'ijal said from behind Mel, nudging her aside as the vampiress stepped out in front and started towards the market.

Mel's eyelid twitched slightly but she hurried after the vampiress with the rest of the group following behind. She quickly doled out tasks of things to buy for their next leg of the journey and quickly abandoned the others, the group running errands late evening before gathering together again close to the city entrance.

"We need to get going so that we can make it as far as possible before we have to break for some rest." Edward said firmly, Mel only half listening as she glanced up at the clouds moving to cover the moon.

"No. We already push our luck by travelling at night when the moon is providing us full light, within an hour the clouds will have rolled in and we'll be travelling in pitch blackness. We'll stay here for the night." She decided, the others in the group nodding in agreement.

"What?! Pitch blackness isn't going to make it any easier for Gyendal to catch us, and we already have been falling behind due to those monster attacks. We don't have the time to waste another night!"

"Everyone is tired Edward, even Te'ijal and Galahad. We can afford to get one night of good sleep." Mel said with a slight snort, Edward's face going slightly pink from embarrassment and frustration from her dismissal.

"Man, I really wish you'd actually take this seriously! Right from the beginning you've been winging every decision rather then planning, can't you work this out logically and not just act like this is some spur-of-the-moment quest?! The fate of Aia lies with whether you actually fix this or not!"

Edward never had a chance to react as she whirled abruptly on him, anger filling her features.

"You think I'm not taking this seriously?! This is my life Edward, I'm the one that has everything to lose in this. Other then Stella all of you could go on to start a new life if you left me here and went your own way. This prophecy doesn't change that, it just puts the world power in different hands!"

Edward gaped at her.

"What do you mean it changes the hands of power?! This prophecy will enslave the world! Get your head in the game, we're doing this to save the world!"

Mel gritted her teeth.

"No, you're doing this to save the world. I'm doing this so that I don't have Mordred's legacy hanging over my neck like an axe blade." She corrected, voice filled with aggravation.

"Are you kidding?! This isn't about you! This is about every single person on Aia! How could you dismiss everyone else like that?!" Edward cried incredulously, his arms flapping around dramatically.

"You find that when you're the one that's going to have your freedom taken away while everyone else just has to weather the storm of angry royals you become a little more focused on your plight then you do strangers discomfort. Now, I'm going to go get some sleep because contrary to your belief I'm taking this very seriously and want to be able to actually function tomorrow."

With that she stormed away, catching up with the others as they entered the inn. She didn't say a word to the others as she reached her bed at the far corner and curled up in it, back to the others as she began to drift off to sleep.

She was so sick of this, the fighting and the travelling. She just wanted to have someone on the party that could actually understand her. She knew that they didn't get it, they didn't understand why to her stopping this prophecy for her own sake was more important.

She just wished someone would understand.

* * *

 _One wish._

 _That was all it took to change everything as unknown to her that wish made in the gateway between awake and dreamland opened a door to her that with a malevolent chuckle black tendrils of magic reached through to vanish into that opening._

 _And in Mel's head, a Dream began to form._

* * *

Mel was drifting on a pleasant cloud of nothing when her rest was disturbed by the sensation of wind gently blowing through her hair. She made a muffled sound of protest at the sensation and slowly opened her eyes only to bolt upright with a gasp.

"What the hell?! Where am I?!"

It was a forest, colours soft and muted as she sat in the middle of a quiet clearing. It was empty, no animals or birds or even insects could be seen or heard anywhere. She looked around wildly, the last she remembered she had been falling asleep in the inn.

"Wait a sec...I'm dreaming aren't I?" She questioned under her breath, reaching down to run her fingers over the petal soft grass below.

That was a foolish question, she realized as she thought about everything. This was clearly a dream, it was just so strange. She had never had a dream so vivid and lifelike before. She contemplated the situation for a moment, wondering if she should find a way to wake herself up. This dream was strange, and at the back of her mind she could sense another presence. One that had all the hairs on her body prickling.

"The fact that you have to ask that should answer your question well enough, don't you think?"

That one statement caused blind panic to set in as the voice of the very person she was fleeing echoed through her dream.

"No, this isn't possible." She whispered, stumbling back as she looked around wildly in search for someone who couldn't see. "How are you here?!"

There was a soft laugh and Mel was instantly propelled into action, she spun and bolted into the silent woods behind her. Her steps crunched leaves and twigs as she bolted through the trees with adrenaline pumping through her body.

"Don't bother running, I'm not going to go away. Have you forgotten that you are dreaming? This is merely one of your dreamscapes, made from the thoughts in your head and manifesting through what is at the forefront of your mind. I'm part of this dreamscape, and in turn a part of your mind." Gyendal's voice said, echoing through the forest trees.

"You think I'm going to believe you?!" She squawked, voice pitchy.

There was a snort of amusement and she fell into a defensive stance although it was rather pointless when Gyendal was at the moment nothing more then a disembodied voice.

"If I was really here, not just part of your dreamscape, and I was capable of harming you, do you really believe that you would still be here? Think logically, there is no merit in me simply existing here in a Dream if I was here and planning to harm you."

Mel stumbled to a halt, breathing hard and hands clenched as her mind processed what that meant. He wasn't here, but her brain was more then willing to terrorize her anyway clearly.

"So my mind won't even leave me alone to some peace when I'm asleep. Fan-freaking-tastic." Mel muttered bitterly, slumping against the nearest tree. "Remind me again why it's your voice I'm hearing and not someone's who I actually care enough to not want them dead?"

Another laugh and Mel groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"And now I'm talking to myself. Great."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not." Gyendal's voice said secretively. "Everything you made in your dreamscape may be an extension of your mind but you might as well be conversing with another person with how intricately designed yet near disconnected a person's dreamscapes are."

Mel pondered that for a long moment before shaking her head with a groan.

"I hate my brain, why Gyendal out of everyone I could possibly be thinking of."

"There are many possible answers to that, but...perhaps in a way this can be to your benefit." Gyendal's floating voice murmured, coming closer behind her before the echo drifted around in front of her.

"Oh I can't _wait_ to hear this. Goddess, I have screwed up dreams..." Mel muttered.

"Well you wished for someone who could understand. Or more importantly, someone who wouldn't judge you for your thoughts. Well this is the perfect place to vent out everything, get it out so it no longer plagues you through the days of your journey."

Mel stared at the air incredulously, feeling equal parts incredulous that she was really having this mental conversation with her dream but also mildly interested by the statement.

"So go on, lay it out..."

After a moment of consideration Mel heaved a sigh and dropped down to sit at the base of the tree. Maybe venting and working it out in her mind might help.

Besides, one time of doing it this way wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

When Mel woke up up she could hardly remember what she dreamed, she remembered the vivid feeling of the wind through her hair and the sound of a voice that now in waking she couldn't seem to quite remember the sound of.

But she remembered being able to vent, and sly words of encouragement that she was right in everything she thought so far.

She wasn't wrong for her anger, self preservation must come before all else when her suffering would be more then any one else's.

"Hey Mel! You finally ready to go?" Edward called from where he was sitting eating some bread for breakfast.

She nodded distractedly as she let out a long breath. That dream had given her the encouragement she needed, she was fine just as is.

"Yeah, coming."

Mel's mind didn't need to change, she just understood reality better then they did.

* * *

 _In a far away realm stood three nymphs, steadily working to weave the tapestry of life. One held a string with hesitation, vibrant blue and thrumming with life. So many months had been spent with the thread not being woven into any specific path. They could weave the basic of their fate, but it was up to the choice of the mortal to decide the path they walked in the end._

 _"She has decided." The one holding the thread suddenly said, voice soft and gentle like a spring breeze._

 _"Not completely, there is still time." The other said hopefully, voice kind and earnest as shimmering eyes met those of her companions._

 _"There is time, but things shall not be the same now. A choice has been made, the string is already starting to change. We cannot alter her path, it is time to weave her in." The third said solemnly._

 _The three fates let out a collective sigh before working together._

 _With but a few practiced movements the blue thread began to direct away from the woven rope of her companions who all shared the common goal of world protection._

 _Now it moved towards the lone string of blood red shimmering with black magic._

* * *

Mel laid on her back in the velvety grass, chewing on a long stalk as she watched fluffy clouds drift by in her dreamscape.

"You know, I can't understand why they don't let me send Lydia back the way she came. She drags us down, forces us to make stops to satisfy her own petty wants like those stupid dresses she's constantly wasting our precious gold on. Yet Edward just sighs and obeys her every whim. Even Galahad can't stand her, and that's saying something. I want to get this orb and end this whole mess and every moment she spends with us makes it harder."

There was a hum of understanding and a soft gust of air made the grass next to her shift as there was a flash of movement that Mel caught out of the corner of her eye. As usual when she turned to look there was nothing there and she shrugged slightly before turning her attention to the sky.

"Have you not considered just chasing her away on your own. You are the leader of the quest, you should have the right to make these decisions when it is your life this impacts." Gyendal's voice commented thoughtfully, Mel sighing.

"You'd think. But no."

Then she gave a halfhearted shake of her head.

"It doesn't matter. At least she's a useful Mage."

"Perhaps." The voice murmured. "But wouldn't it be so much easier if you had magic? You could take care of this whole situation without ever needing that green haired witches assistance. Never have to rely on someone else to deal with the things that only magic can help with. Magic never fully vanishes from a bloodline, and certainly not in so few generations. There might be something in you, just locked deep inside."

Mel's eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I don't have magic, and I don't need it. Goddess I wish people would stop trying to force magic on me!"

There was a sigh before the voice explained.

"They want you to have magic to help them in their wants and to prove their point. I simply suggest that perhaps magic might help you. The others do not count, but the things that you could do with it...imagine never having to rely on another person again."

"...I guess that's true..."

"Exactly." Gyendal's voice purred. "Simply something to consider."

* * *

Mel gritted her teeth hard enough that it hurt as she listened to Lydia snip at her about the fact that Mel even dared to be friends with Edward when he "clearly belonged to Lydia" for the millionth time.

"For goddess sake Lydia, I don't freaking want your prince! He's my friend, I'm not out to marry him! If you have a problem with who he talks to go yell at him and leave me the hell alone, or better yet get lost so that you don't have to see it anymore! Goddess knows I'd love to not have to listen to your shallow whining anymore." Mel finally snapped, whirling on the girl and slapping away the hand that was reaching for her shoulder.

"Ugh! Don't touch me you street rat, you probably carry disease or something!"

"Disease?! You-!"

But Lydia had already turned away to strut over to Edward and Mel was left standing in the path open mouthed and red faced with anger.

"Stupid, shallow, infuriating, insensitive, useless noble." She hissed under her breath, spitting the word noble like one would a curse.

"Oh dear, what happened?" A soft voice asked, Mel turning partially to see Stella come up next to her.

"Lydia happened. I swear her existence is solely to make my life even more miserable on this stupid quest." She muttered angrily, Stella sighing and resting a hand on Mel's shoulder gently.

"I know it's hard Mel, she can be quite trying at times..."

When her lilac haired friend trailed off Mel instantly shot her a suspicious look.

"Why do I sense a 'but'?! There is no 'but'! She's a trial, that's the end of it!"

Stella hesitated a moment before shaking her head.

"It's not fully her fault Mel, there's more to it then that. I've talked to her sometimes, when we're left behind while you guys shop or you scout ahead. This has been trained into her by parents. She doesn't know any better, yet there's a part of her that is trying to fit better. I see it."

Mel openly gaped at Stella, the entreating look in her friends violet eyes not effecting her in the least.

"Are you kidding?! I was trained that no life matters other then my own and that all nobles deserve to be killed while we get all their gold, does that give me a right to go around killing people?! I don't care what she was trained, she makes my life difficult and I don't want to have to deal with her!"

"Mel! I'm not asking you to be her friend or like what she does, but can't you at least try to have a little understanding? She's not as bad as you think! Edward gave you a chance even though you tried to run him off and look at what a good friend you have now. What if it's the same for Lydia? You aren't entirely innocent in your fights either, why don't you try not getting so angry at her and see how it changes things?" Stella said, upset by Mel's callous words.

The thief girl glared at her healer friend angrily and yanked her shoulder free.

"I don't care whether she's trying or not, I care about the fact that she treats me like crap, constantly insults and gets mad at Ulf simply for existing as an orc, and makes life difficult for everyone on this damn quest. Go pity her all you want, but don't expect me to coddle her right alongside you."

* * *

Mel wandered moodily through her dreamscape, kicking at any branches and plantlife that had the misfortune of being in her way.

"I'm not some perfect little doll for them to make how they want, I wish they would all just let me be to do this quest without trying to change me! Te'ijal and Galahad are the only ones who can just leave me be, but the others don't stop trying to "fix" things!"

There was a brush of phantom fingers over her shoulder in sympathy, Mel jumping slightly before continuing her rant.

"Stella expects me to just take Lydia's crap. Edward is all enamoured by Te'ijal's tales of his great ancestors quest against Ahriman and expects me to be all noble and caring like she had been, striving to save the world and putting her own life aside for the sake of others like some hero. Lydia just dumps her garbage on me, and even Ulf tries to suggest 'patience' as with that hesitant and caring way of his that makes me want to kick him!"

"They are really expecting to much from you. You already are taking on a bigger burden then the rest of them, yet they still force all these expectations on you." Gyendal's voice agreed, tone honeyed and filled with understanding.

"Exactly! What do they want from me?!" Mel exclaimed.

"They want you to change yourself, to become someone you aren't." Gyendal warned, "Don't let them do that to you."

Mel nodded to herself, determination filling her.

"No. I won't."

* * *

"You know what I realized?" Mel asked idly, doodling in the soft dirt with a stick.

"Hmm?" Gyendal's voice murmured, sounding lazy and relaxed from where it was coming behind her.

"More and more I'm remembering the events in my dreams. When I first started having them I didn't remember much, but now I know the voice I'm hearing and I can remember distinct conversations. Sometimes I even forget I'm not talking to another person during these dreams. What's changed?"

A flash of movement, but Mel was accustom to it now and never even shifted.

"Nothing, except your mind. You used to lock these thoughts away, you were already forcing yourself into the role they wanted. But you're freeing yourself now, and your mind is no longer trying to drown your musings out. That includes this dreamscape."

"So it's a good thing." She muttered to herself. "Well at least I'm having progress somewhere. It's not like the quest is moving along to quickly."

"It would be much easier on you if not for your human companions that hold you back. The orc, Te'ijal and Galahad all are working with you. The humans wish to work separate from the sole goal of your quest. It would be quite frustrating." Gyendal observed smoothly.

Mel's movements slowed as she thought about that statement, and how true it was.

"It it."

* * *

Mel whistled under her breath slightly as she skipped some of the perfectly flat rocks in her dreamscape. Her posture was relaxed, although frustration in her eyes did not mirror that.

"You know what Edward said to me today? That it would be nice for me once the quest was over, because then I would be able to settle down to live in Thais with all of them. He said he'd make me noble with a title once he was king, so that I would have security. Of course I would now have responsibility to noble gatherings and such, but I'd be able to have a good life." She shook her head angrily. "I told him I wasn't interested. I was planning on continuing as a spy under Professor Grey and he laughed."

She threw another rock, the splash it made sprinkling her with water.

"He told me that was a good job for someone not able to have a secure life they'd be happy in, but I would be better able to live if I was a noble. He completely dismissed my choice, and Stella agreed!"

"Have they no consideration for your wishes?" Gyendal's voice questioned sharply

"I don't know! But I'm sick of it! I'm sick them them seeing only what they want to see it me, and ignoring who I am! My roots are in Harburg, where I was an ace thief. I was good at what I did, and I liked what I did. I wanted more money and ability to buy what I wanted, but I wanted to do that in the same career I was in then! Being a spy is better and I enjoy it more, but both careers rely on similar skill sets and I'm not giving that up just to get old and fat in a fancy manor!"

A ghostly finger trailed over her hand, Mel twitching slightly at how real it felt.

"You are meant for far more then being yet another pathetic noble. You'd never fit that life, you're better then all of them." Gyendal's voice said, tone velvety

"Exactly. I'm not becoming one of his nobles. I'm a free woman, I'll be the only one to decide my life paths." She snapped, glaring out into the water.

"You hope. Our futures are never garunteed, unless you are the one in control you always run the risk of being controlled. That is how the human world works, conquest and conquered." He reminded her, the sensation of an arm brushing against hers making it so that if Mel closed her eyes she could picture someone sitting alongside her. "The only way you could ever secure your freedom to stay your own master, and never be subservient to another human would be to fulfill your Birthright."

Mel was silent, the absent tapping of her fingers on the ground next to her slowing as she considered his statement.

"Not that it matters, you aren't interested in the prophecy anyway right?" Gyendal's voice said dismissively.

"...yeah..."

* * *

Mel glanced up at the ornate sign above the weapons store before shrugging and entering, Edward and Lydia close behind. The door closed behind them with a cheerful tinkle of the bell and Mel let out a low whistle at the gold plated furnishings and fancy decorations.

"You'd never guess that you can just get weapons here. This looks like some sort of magic artifact store." Mel observed, Lydia nodding as she rushed past Mel to the staffs across the room.

Edward had already abandoned her to drool over the swords, although he wouldn't be getting one since he already had his Excalibur he still felt the need to ogle them.

"Can I help you?" A wheezy voice questioned from behind the desk several steps away, Mel glancing over to give the pudgy man a nod.

"Yes, we're looking to get some weapons that are ready for travel." Mel answered immediately, scanning the daggers on the far wall.

She expected him to offer up any sales if he was dedicated, or to take the more common path of helping Edward and Lydia due to their obvious wealth, but instead the man had shoved out from behind the table and stomped over with double chins wiggling as he sneered at her.

"You're in the wrong store for that little girl, this is a store for fighters and people who can afford good weaponry. There is a junk shop one street over that would carry weapons you could afford."

Mel stiffened and did a double take before her eyes narrowed. So he was one of those.

"I've got plenty of gold to afford a weapon, as do my companions. We-"

"Your companions?! Do not lie to me girl! I can see what kind of person you are, a street urchin come here to steal my wares and sell them! You'll not get what you want from here, I know better about your kind."

He spit his last words like they held an unpleasant taste and Mel felt such a strong déjà vu to not just her time in Harburg, but the times in Thais when she would wander the street. She didn't wear the clothing of the rich, she didn't fashion her hair into styles acceptable by nobles or even the middle class and people looked down on her because of it.

"Well my kind happens to have enough gold to pay you for a new blade." Mel snapped, reaching into her pocket and withdrawing a full gold bag. "So just show me your damn blades and I'll be out of your shop before you know- WHA?!"

The shopkeeper never even let her finish before he grabbed her arm, shoving her towards the door none too gently.

"Gold you stole! Don't try and bribe me with dishonest gold! I won't serve thieves and street scum in my shop!"

She yanked free but the shop owner reached up and shoved her shoulders hard, sending her stumbling out the door before she tripped on the stairs and fell hard to the ground below.

"Now stay out! You'll not pollute the atmosphere for my customers." He sneered before slamming the door with a resounding bang.

Mel gaped at the door before shoving to her feet, snatching her gold bag off the ground and shoving it into the pocket on her belt before storming off down the street towards where the rest of their party would be waiting.

She knew this would never happen to any of the other party, being looked down on and treated as scum simply for not dressing "rich" enough. Goddess she was so sick of people underestimating her and treating her as lesser because she wasn't noble.

But would they treat her like that if they knew who she really was, and exactly what she was capable of doing?

* * *

"Goddess I hate them! Our human world is run by stuck up nobles, people who care more about how rich they look when walking down the street then they do about the world they live in, yet they're the ones that rule everything!"

Her expression was downright murderous as she stormed through the forest venting.

"Do you have any idea how humiliating it is to be thrown out of a shop and have to take that treatment because if I make a fuss I'm more likely to get arrested for disturbing the peace or being a thief or somesuch accusation then I am to be treated like an equal human?!"

"If they knew who you really were they would respect you. Heir of Aia, they'd never treat you with such disrespect." Gyendal's voice pointed out.

Mel barked out a hard laugh.

"Oh no, it would take more then that. The day I would get respect is the day I took on that prophecy and the power that came with it because then they would be forced to respect me. They would be forced to acknowledge that I'm an equal." She spat, rage in her tone. "Nothing less would do unless it came with a complete makeover into a noble."

There was a invisible touch to her shoulder, a encouraging squeeze before the sensation faded.

"They should all be down on their knees before you, you have the power to destroy them right at your finger tips yet you resist for their sake. Ungrateful and worthless, you deserve nothing less then their undying gratefulness and respect."

"They'd never give it to me even knowing that I'm choosing not to fulfill that prophecy. They thing they're owed the freedom they have, I would be hated for even mentioning that situation because only a monster would ever consider a prophecy that would take away their comfort." Mel's tone was thick with mocking as she spoke of the nobles.

Gyendal gave a hiss of disgust.

"They are not worth the freedom they have. You deserve power and respect, to do what you like without having to take the treatment they dish. Their being is worthless compared to yours, you are more then they will be and have a Birthright they would never begin to comprehend. You deserve the power to pay them back for what they do."

Mel nodded slightly, face still tight and angry.

"You're right."

* * *

Mel reclined back against a log in their camp, absently eating her dinner as she glanced around their group. Ulf and Edward were playing checkers, having drawn their board on paper and using stones as the pieces. Te'ijal and Galahad were talking in incredibly low tones about goddess knew what, then Stella and Lydia were discussing something about magic.

Taking advantage of the peace Mel slid down to lay partially as she snacked, gazing blankly up at the starlit sky.

"...I cannot believe that the spell actually worked!" Lydia's voice exclaimed incredulously, Mel glancing over curiously.

"Neither can I. I'm excited to know that I'm actually capable of making a dreamscape with another mind. I'm wondering it's when you aren't a healer though. It seemed to be struggling against my natural magic to access another person's mind like that." Stella said softly.

Dreamscape?!

Mel sat up abruptly, food forgotten.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She questioned.

Stella looked over and smiled warmly at Mel, gesturing for her to join them. Lydia rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh but made no other complaint and Mel took her seat with the two mages.

"We were trying a new spell that allows a Mage to create a Dream connection to another person. While the other person is asleep it is possible to create what's called a dreamscape, which is almost like an alternate realm within a dream where two people can meet in the same dream reality."

Mel's muscles tightened as she listened, mind working frantically.

"Aren't dreamscapes just all the different dreams you have though?!"

Stella paused, staring at Mel in confusion at the black haired girls slightly panicked tone.

"Hardly!" Lydia laughed in answer to Mel's question. "Those are just dreams. Dreamscape is a term that applies only to a dream reality where two people meet. They can be created both with or without the sleeping person's knowledge, but only a powerful Mage is capable of doing so. The more powerful the mage, the more intricate the dreamscape."

All the blood drained out of Mel's face at Lydia's words, her thoughts stuttering to a halt.

"That's...wonderful." She said, a slightly hysterical laugh escaping her. "You know what? I'm going to bed now."

Turning slowly she made her way over to her sleeping bag, slipping off her boots and climbing in as slowly rage began to replace her shock.

"Hey Mel...are you okay? You're acting stranger them usual." Lydia said unsurely, staring in confusion at Mel.

"I'm fine." She squeezed out from between gritted teeth before closing her eyes tightly.

She didn't have time to talk right now, she wanted answers and she was going to get them.

* * *

When Mel opened her eyes in the dreamscape they were blazing with anger and she never waited for the voice-...no, for Gyendal to greet her.

"Where are you!" She shouted, striding angrily through the forest that she once thought of as peaceful.

Now it was just another reminder of a lie, a escape that had never been hers and months of a lie.

"I know you're here Gyendal, get out here and face me!" She shouted, hearing a shift behind her and wheeling to face it to see nothing but trees. "Or are you too cowardly to get rid of that cloaking spell?"

There was a low growl and Mel knew that she had caught him out, his pride wouldn't let him avoid her now.

There was a rustle in front of her, then with a rush of wind the invisibility cloaking was gone and Mel found herself facing the vampire mage who stood several feet away across the small clearing. .

"Gyendal." She greeted, voice cold although she couldn't quite hide the shake.

The powerful mage was silent, cloak ripping in the wind as he gazed down at her with narrowed scarlet eyes.

"So you finally figured it out did you?" He murmured.

"You slipped up when you called this a dreamscape, I heard Lydia and Stella talking about it and they explained everything." Mel said through gritted teeth, fists clenched at her sides.

She was bracing for an attack, for the game he had been playing of faking friendship to go up in smoke any second now. But he only tilted his head as he acknowledged her statement.

"''Tis an easy mistake, slipping up and using correct terminology when that was what was taught for so long." Was the unreadable reply.

Every muscle in Mel's body was on edge, rage pulsing through with every breath she took.

"I want answers Gyendal, what is this all about?! What are you going to do to me now? Why did you fake me like this, playing the sympathetic and now that I know this is real, acting as a friend?! You hate me, I'm the one screwing up everything for you so why are you doing this?! You gain nothing!" Mel snarled.

Gyendal smirked slightly, the expression making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as he raised one mocking brow.

"Who said I'm going to do anything? I never came here to harm you, or you would have long since been dead. No, I came here for a very simple reason. Curiosity." He said, a sly smile playing on the corners of his lips as he turned and started walking away.

Left with no other choice she started after him, not paying any attention to her surroundings as he wove through the thickening forest.

"I am a predator first and foremost, but I am also a scholar and a mage. Your heritage is fascinating, as is the power locked inside of you. I expected you to react like every other human I've seen, yet you were different and it intrigued me. I wanted to learn what you really thought of this, what drove you. This was the perfect way to learn that."

Mel snorted at his words, the muscles in her jaw tense.

"So I was basically just an experiment to you, something to pass the time as you hunted our group through Aia. So did you find what you want in my mind, did you learn what you were looking for?!" She sneered, tone poisonous.

"Oh I learned a great deal." He said smoothly before suddenly wheeling on her, Mel abruptly running into his chest as he leaned over her. "Such as that you and I are far more alike then I could have ever guessed."

His words brought Mel up short, as did the slight smirk on his face and she carefully took several steps back as she studied him warily.

"So what? We both hate people or something?"

He laughed, the sound dark and silky.

"Oh I'm sure that's part of it, but I was referring more to the reason you are standing here facing me rather then out there with Stella and Lydia and relying on others to face your problems as you make yourself into what they want. You are strong on your own, you don't trust blindly, you are strong yet your mind is your first line of defence rather then brute strength...and you have lived your life capitalizing on those who underestimate and undervalue you in all you do."

His words hit her hard, and she struggled to remind herself after all the time spent talking and venting in the dreamscape that Gyendal was not a friend to listen to.

"What do you know of being underestimated and undervalued? Te'ijal has told us plenty about you, the feared and respected Lord of Twilight."

His face darkened, lips lifting in the slightest of snarls to show a hint of fang.

"Oh I'm respected now, but did she tell you how many I killed to get to the place where I wasn't the lowest on the food chain? The one who took their kicks and mocking? I'm not a warrior, not like most of them. Many of those who were in Ged'ahre when I was first of them were knights that had been turned during raids on human villages that were common during that time. They had no respect for the slender boy who chose magic and books over swords and blood."

Mel watched as Gyendal held up a hand, black fire blazing to life and coiling through his fingers before going out.

"So I learned, and I plotted. Then one day in front of the entire city, I used that scorned magic and I killed their five ringleaders in one fell swoop. Then things changed, I grew in my own power and in political power. I'm feared now, but I was not always. I understand your life, and your need to break free of those chains." He said, taking a half step forward towards her.

"My life is nothing like yours. You were scorned, I have friends who protect me. I don't need your help to break any chains, I don't need anything you have to offer."

He laughed at her words, his smile sinister before he slowly began to walk around her.

"Isn't it though? You think your "friends" would protect you if they knew the truth? That they would care about you?" He murmured, eyes glittering cruelly. "Do not delude yourself. You think they would respect you? They don't care about you, it the true you. They blind themselves to who you are and hurt you as they try and turn you into someone you aren't."

Mel was frozen as he prowled around her slowly, unable to turn away from his words.

"You think they'd still love someone who sees all lives other then hers and those she cares about as expendable? That they'd respect you if they knew that you feel no guilt in taking what you need for your own benefit? That you would never sacrifice yourself for the sake of Aia's comfort the way they want?"

"Shut up, what do you know about love." Mel spat, voice shaking.

"Then by all means. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me that they would actually love you when you dream of the power to pay back and silence those who mock and hurt you. That they'd still stand by your side if you killed one of their precious nobles to protect yourself." She opened her mouth to argue, both nothing came out and he gave a mirthless laugh. "If they knew who you really were they would turn their backs on you, and if you ever acted to protect yourself rather then their comfort they would never forgive you."

Mel stumbled back from Gyendal into a large oak, his words stabbing through all her walls deep into her heart. She squeezed her eyes closed, leaning sideways against a tree as she took a shaking breath to settle herself.

"Tell me I'm wrong." Gyendal challenged again, Mel choking out a laugh.

"No. Because if they knew the truth they'd probably hate me." She said bleakly, not even reacting as the vampire mage advanced towards her smoothly. "So what does that make me now?"

A hand reached up behind her to brace against the trunk of the tree as Gyendal leaned down until his mouth was against her ear as he began to speak. Mel's eyes drifted shut at the touch, a jolt going up her spine.

"That makes you just like me." He breathed, lips tracing the outer shell of her ear. "...a monster."

* * *

 _Above it all in a place simply known as dreamland the three fates watched below at the group of ragtag companions as the journey began to reach it's end. All three were focused on the black haired young woman, watching as night after night her thread began to actively be woven through until it slipped alongside that of dark scarlet red._

 _As they watched Mel in her daily routine they watched deeper then the surface, looking past the disguises that hid a person's true thoughts._

 _And while all her companions pulsed strong with vibrant colour, the sign of a soul following their calling, the three fates watched in defeat as in the young woman of such power and conflict black bled through sapphire blue and the soul of the Darkthrop heir was taken forever from their grasp._

* * *

Mel stood face to face with Gyendal blue eyes cold and determined.

"Tomorrow we will reach the Naylith summit, the quarter keys have been completed and now that we have hatched that bird we will finally be going to taken to the life orb."

Gyendal's eyes glittered with wild excitement, the darkness and insanity swirling to the surface and breaking through his usually carefully controlled demeanour.

"We're so close to finishing this, ending the trials for you and freeing you from the bondage of your station amongst those humans. One more step, before you take hold of the power you rightly deserve."

"You have no idea how long I've waited to finally be able to stop running." Mel said, unable to fully erase the resentment in her tone.

Gyendal did not respond to her statement as his fingers fluttered up and down her arm, nails tracing over her skin in intricate patterns with a touch soft as sin while he fixed her with a piercing gaze.

"Are you ready for the final step. Are you ready to turn your back on their charade?"

"Yes. I'm ready to end this."

* * *

When Stella pulled the hidden switch that revealed the door to the orbs chamber Mel felt the thunk through her entire body. Every nerve ending in her body was humming with tension, every step closer to the chamber a step closer to the end of this mess. Her hand flew up to grab a new necklace edition, one that somehow the others had missed the appearance of from sleep to waking. It pulsed slowly in her hand as if with a life of her own and she shook her head slightly before dropping her hand and stepping through into the orb cave.

It wasn't time yet.

Mel felt the pull of the orb before she even could see it, the hum of the soft power inside. They followed behind her as she entered the cavern, the others spreading out around it and Mel moving around so that as she faced the orb, there was clear wallspace behind her.

"There it is." She murmured, eyes focused in on the lights swirling within.

"The orb of light." Edward added, excitement filling his voice. "Go on Mel, pick it up!"

She stepped forward, hands gripping on both sides as it began to glow and thrum in her hand. Mel lifted it carefully, stepping back as she looked out over the group, excitement and relief in all their faces.

The sound of glass shattering into a million pieces wiped that expression off their faces faster then anything that could have possibly been said.

"MEL!"

"YOU BROKE IT!"

"That was our only way to stop him! _Why would you do that_!" Stella cried, her angry and broken voice echoing above the rest as if the shattering of the orb was simply the icing on the cake after remembering Gyendal taking her wings.

Mel stared blankly at them, her mask that she had been upholding for so long falling away as her eyes grew cold and dark. Behind her she heard a vortex open, the others falling back with cries of shock as the energy of the very vampire they were fleeing exited behind Mel as she stood stone still.

"Well, isn't this a pleasant welcome." Gyendal murmured, Mel not even bothering to look over her shoulder as she felt him approach.

"Are you insane Mel?! Don't just stand there, he'll take you!" Edward shouted, sounding absolutely beside himself with anger and bafflement at her strange behaviour.

At his words Mel allowed the smallest of smiles, meeting her once-friends gaze steadily and allowing him to see the triumph inside her eyes as a leather gloved hand reached out to settle on Mel's waist and slide around over her bared midriff to wrap around her from behind.

The look of shock and horror on the expressions of almost everyone in front of them made something in Mel's heart clench, a locked away voice crying out that this was so so wrong.

But it didn't matter, she pushed it aside and leaned back into Gyendal as she scanned the faces of those she had travelled with.

"I don't think you get it Edward." Mel said, her voice cold. "He is here to take me, and that is because I told him exactly where to find us. I'm not running, not anymore."

"You told him?! How?" Te'ijal demanded, hands moving towards her bow slowly.

Suddenly Lydia made a sound of horrified realization.

"The dreamscapes!"

All eyes flicked to her as the green haired girl shook her head.

"I didn't think, but it's all so obvious. He opened a dreamscape but you never realized it! That's why you reacted how you did, you had just found out that it was him!" Lydia said urgently, each word falling over the next in her haste to get it out. "All along you've been dreaming of him, that's how you told him when we would be here!"

"Smart one, isn't she." Gyendal said mockingly, Mel grinning slightly at his words.

"Wait, this is because of dreams?!" Edward exclaimed before pointing at Gyendal. "He's manipulating you Mel, he's lying and using your emotions against you! This isn't who you are, not really!"

"Are you kidding?!" Mel snarled, amusement gone instantly. "What do you know of who I am Edward, the only me you ever knew is the one you chose to see. I'm so sick of being pushed around, of my life being dictated by what those who deem themselves above me decide. I'm making my choice, I'll decide my own future and with this prophecy I'll have the power to do what I want."

"Gyendal has only used you Mel, please see some reason!" Galahad urged, stepping forward pleadingly.

Behind her Gyendal laughed, the sound cold and dark.

"Use her? Oh no, I'm not doing a thing. Every single last thing she knows now is things she believed and knew all along. I just confirmed what she already knew, I'm hardly the one in control here. You underestimate her still, but I think that this more then proves you all wrong. She's making her own choice, I'm merely walking through it with her as a...friend." He stroked a finger across her stomach with a mocking chuckle, a sickened look crossing the faces of the others at the sight.

"See Edward, I told you that I was in this for myself. You wouldn't believe me, wouldn't listen when I said that I was doing whatever it took for my own sake. Now do you believe me?" She asked, her voice quiet in the cave.

Edward opened his mouth to reply, but before he could do a thing Mel saw a flash of colour out of the corner of her eye and jerked her head just in time to see Lydia summoning a spell.

Instinct drove her and without even realizing what she was doing Mel threw out a hand at her, there was a flash and a small explosion before Lydia was thrown forcefully backwards into the wall with a thunk before the green haired teen crumpled motionless to the ground.

"Lydia!"

Edward and Stella lunged for the girl, Ulf close behind while Galahad and Te'ijal just gaped at Mel. The raven haired young woman let out a strangled gasp, yanking her hand back and staring at it with wide and frightened eyes.

"I-I-"

"Your power, it's awakened!" Gyendal hissed gleefully, arm tightening momentarily around Mel who had started to shake.

"She's alive." Stella said in relief, Edward not even reacting as he turned to stare at Mel.

She met his eyes, her own wide and shocked as she opened her mouth. Mel wasn't sure what she had been about to say, an apology maybe, but the look on the princes face silenced her.

He was staring at her in horror, and the rage that simmered there was a look she had only ever seen applied to Gyendal.

A bleak understanding washed over Mel and she let out a strangled sound, she had never fully believed that they would hate her for once they knew the truth, a small part of her holding onto the tiny hope that they might still love her even through anger. That look on his face brought realization though, there was no other way this could have happened.

"You could have killed her." Edward spat, tears in his hazel eyes. "You-you're-"

Mel smiled, the expression hopeless as a mirthless laugh escaped her to echo around the cave.

"I'm what Edward?"

"You're turning into a monster." He finally said, the words escaping as a strangled sob.

Mel shook her head slowly as she began to move, turning her back on her friends to face Gyendal and the portal to her new life. As they stepped towards and through the portal the last words they heard from Mel were ones that would haunt them to the end of their lives.

"No Edward, I already am one."


End file.
